


Жизнь Энтерпрайз

by proxima___centauri



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proxima___centauri/pseuds/proxima___centauri
Summary: Сборник драбблов о жизни капитана, старшего помощника и доктора, который начинает кое-что понимать.





	1. Музыка звезд

      По корабельному времени был вечер. Бета-смена дежурила на мостке, а капитан со старшим помощником играли в шахматы, благо сейчас на Энтерпрайз никто не нападал, никуда срочно не вызывал, и вообще было подозрительно тихо.  
  
      Только Спок успел об этом подумать, как корабль тряхнуло, вещи попадали со своих мест, откуда-то из коридора донесся женский вскрик. Шахматные фигуры слетели с упавшей на бок многоуровневой доски и рассыпались по комнате.  
  
      Кирк вскочил на ноги, жестом останавливая вскочившего следом Спока. Раздался пронзительный писк коммуникатора капитана.  
  
      — Скотти! Что у вас опять стряслось? — больше обеспокоенно чем зло спросил Кирк у главного инженера, чей бодрый голос ответил из коммуникатора:  
  
      — Все в полном порядке, все под контролем, капитан! Я только хотел изменить кое-что в подаче энергии в варп-ядро, чтобы сократить… — сейчас бы полился очередной поток инженерных понятий, но Кирк оборвал его:  
  
      — Так из-за чего был толчок?  
  
      — Внутренний сектор питания рванул, и поэтому корабль немного качнуло.  
  
      Спок подумал, что мистер Скотт беззастенчиво преуменьшил масштабы своей ошибки, но вулканец  прекрасно знал, что тот сможет все исправить в самые короткие сроки. Убедившись, что непосредственной опасности для корабля и экипажа нет, он стал аккуратно поднимать с пола фигурки. Благодаря Скотти большая часть незакрепленных вещей попадала, но весь экипаж, уже привычный к подобного рода происшествиям, давно не хранил ценные и хрупкие предметы в открытых местах.  
  
      Только Джим закончил разговор и закрыл коммуникатор, как раздался резкий тяжелый стук, как будто что-то упало на пол. Капитан и Спок одновременно обернулись в ту часть каюты.  
  
      Старая, покрытая царапинами и разводами гитара Джима, прицепленная к стеллажу в полуметре от пола, сейчас лежала на полу. Видимо крепления оторвались, не выдержав напряжения. Гриф был сломан, струны натянулись и лопнули.  
  
      — О, нет! — в голосе Джима прозвучало неподдельное сильное сожаление, и он подошел к сломанному инструменту, присел рядом с ним на корточки, и провел рукой по месту разлома, ощупывая неровные края.  
  
      Спок стоял рядом. Он незаметно для себя сравнил гитару с живым существом, настолько искренне Джим огорчился при ее потере.  
  
      Нелогично.  
  
      Вообще с этой гитарой было связано много нелогичного. Например, капитан играл на ней Споку и Маккою. Хотя чаще всего именно Споку, потому что доктор сразу начинал критиковать игру своего друга и капитана, и тот в шутку обижался.  
  
      Шел третий год пятилетней миссии — экипаж почти стал семьей. Капитану и старшему помощнику, таким непохожим, пришлось научиться работать вместе и доверять друг другу. Они играли в шахматы, много разговаривали, спорили, Спок даже шутил. Конечно, в своеобразной манере, по-вулкански. По большей части — над Маккоем, которого эти шутки, молчаливо одобряемые Джимом, раздражали.  
  
      А как-то раз Спок увидел в каюте своего капитана эту гитару. Она была довольно большая, классической расцветки. Вулканец поинтересовался, умеет ли Джим играть на ней, хотя, не умея играть на инструменте, было бы нелогично брать его с собой в миссию. Но капитан был верхом нелогичности, типичным человеком.  
  
      Однако Джим радостно, даже немного гордо, как показалось Споку, ответил, что играть умеет, и даже «чуть-чуть» поет.  
  
      Для экипажа играть Джим отказывался, обосновывая это тем, что играть на гитаре для капитана несолидно. Зато, как оказалось, играть умеет Паша, и он иногда изумлял экипаж какими-то непонятными русскими песнями с задорными припевами и истинно земными мотивами, играя на гитаре капитана.  
  
      Пел Джим только при Споке, когда они были одни. Спок, как и все вулканцы, знал ноты и музыку, умел играть на нескольких инструментах, но ценителем и специалистом в этой области он себя никогда не считал. И поэтому не знал, что ответить, когда Джим с непонятным волнением спрашивал у него: «Ну, как?».  
  
      Спок мог бы пересказать биографию всех членов своей семьи до седьмого колена, прочитать наизусть любую главу из сочинений Сурака, ответить, какая звезда является главной в созвездии NR421, создать любую формулу, но он не мог ответить, хорошо ли поет Джим.  
  
      Ему нравилось. Странные, неловкие, неумелые переходы, дрожание обычно твердого голоса капитана на высоких нотах, какое-то страстное и сильное чувство, звучавшее в песнях Джима завораживали Спока. Он отвечал: «Да, это звучит удовлетворительно». Кирк улыбался, потому что знал: «удовлетворительно» — это одна из самых высоких оценок, которые только можно услышать от вулканца.  
  
      Джим однажды узнал, что Спок умеет играть на ка-асире, вулканском инструменте, немного напоминавшем земную арфу, и упросил старшего помощника продемонстрировать ему вулканскую музыку. С тех пор Спок иногда играл в комнате отдыха для свободных от вахты членов экипажа, а Ухура подпевала ему. Мистер Спок в такие моменты не смотрел на Кирка, но чувствовал, что капитану нравится.  
  
      Музыка стала еще одной вещью, которая сблизила экипаж, кучку людей среди бесконечного космоса. Иногда Споку казалось, что у звезд есть своя музыка, стоит только научиться слушать.  
  
      А сейчас частичка этой музыки сломалась. Спок наклонился к Джиму и сильными, ловкими пальцами постарался соеденить сломанный гриф гитары.  
  
      — Бесполезно, мистер Спок, — разочарованно и устало сказал Кирк, — если сломался гриф, то всё, инструменту конец. Даже если мы восстановим деревянную внутренность, звук все равно исказится.  
  
      — Нельзя ли заказать новую гитару, идентичную этой? Разумеется, я знаю, что до ближайшей дружелюбной планеты с достаточным уровнем развития путь составляет…  
  
      — Нет, Спок, — капитан перебил его так же, как до этого перебил главного инженера. — Если бы все было так просто… — тут он вздохнул и начал вставать с колен, перехватив обломок грифа, и нечаянно задел своими пальцами руку Спока.  
  
      Обычно вулканец держал ментальные щиты под контролем и не прибегал к тактильной телепатии, но сейчас эмоции капитана были настолько сильными, что передались ярко и отчетливо даже через это маленькое прикосновение. Грусть, печаль, злость и… обида? На кого?  
  
      — Капитан… — неуверенно начал коммандер, тоже выпрямляясь. Кирк вопросительно посмотрел на него, обеими руками держа бесполезные обломки гитары. — У вас с этим инструментом связаны сильные воспоминания?  
  
      Спок бы не удивился, если бы капитан ответил «нет» или сказал, что гитару ему подарила одна прекрасная орионка/землянка/любая другая представительница прекрасного пола с любой планеты, но Кирк вдруг нахмурился, обернулся, как бы ища, куда положить гитару, сделал шаг к двери, потом передумал, пошел назад и положил ее на стол.   
  
      Коммандер недоуменно смотрел на него, немного склонив голову набок.  
  
      — Если ваше эмоциональное состояние не позволяет вам ответить на мой нетактичный вопрос, то я прошу прощения, — проговорил он.  
  
      — Нет… То есть да… Короче, ты прав, — согласился Кирк, вздохнув. — Эта гитара довольно старая, — капитан сел в кресло, откинувшись на спинку. Спок сел напротив, так, что стол с шахматной доской оказался между ними. Несколько фигурок до сих пор валялись на полу, и Джим, наклонившись, поднял белую пешку, и сел, бессознательно вертя ее в пальцах.  
  
      — Это гитара моего брата, Сэма. Когда он ушел из дома, он не стал брать ее с собой. А может, просто забыл, — в голосе капитана прозвучала та самая обида, которую Спок почувствовал через прикосновение, как будто Джим говорил не про забытую Сэмом гитару, а про забытого младшего брата. — Я взял ее себе. Когда поступил в Звездный флот, то оставил дома, но когда нам назначили «пятилетку», то вдруг вспомнил, и решил, что это будет неплохим напоминанием о доме… Было.  
  
      Джим печально улыбнулся и впервые за время своего короткого рассказа посмотрел на своего старшего помощника. Спок серьезно и внимательно смотрел на Джима и не знал, что сказать.  
  
      — Это было… логично. — наконец сказал он.   
  
      Повисла неловкая пауза.  
  
      — Доиграем? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Кирк, кивая на доску. Он прекрасно знал, что Спок с его идеальной зрительной памятью помнит расположение всех фигур.  
   
      Коммандеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться, и, собрав последние несколько фигурок с пола, они расставили их по доске и доиграли партию. Выиграл Спок, Джим был все еще рассеян. После еще одной партии, которую они сыграли вничью, Джим сухо заметил, что уже довольно поздно.  
  
      Спок попрощался, встал и пошел к выходу. Но какая-то часть его (вероятно, человеческая) понимала, что Джим не просто так оказал ему такое доверие. И поэтому вулканец остановился и неторопливо положил руку на плечо капитана, задумчиво сидевшего за столом.  
  
      Джим удивленно поднял голову. Спок мягко, непривычным тоном сказал, посмотрев на человека:  
  
      — Твой брат сделал свой выбор, а ты сделал свой. Это всего лишь сломанная гитара, вещь, которую можно починить. Она не может заменить тебе семью. А 430 человек, за жизни которых ты отвечаешь, могут. Ты больше не тот мальчик, ты мой капитан. Это логично.  
  
      Настолько искренних слов вулканец сам не ожидал от себя. И то, что он назвал Кирка не на «вы», как полагалось, а на «ты», было маленькой вольностью, которую Спок себе позволил. Он снял руку с плеча Джима и выпрямился, сцепив пальцы за спиной.  
  
      Кирк тоже встал, удивленно смотря на Спока. Вдруг он широко, искреннее, благодарно улыбнулся, и сказал:  
  
      — Спок… Поразительно. Иногда вы поражаете меня. Но спасибо вам.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, капитан.  
  
      Лица обоих снова приобрели благообразное выражение, и они распрощались в самом дружеском тоне.  
  
      Спок отправился в свою каюту, размышляя, насколько нелогичность капитана может быть заразна.  
  


***

  
  
      Спустя неделю Кирк сидел на мостике в капитанском кресле, читая отчеты на своем падде, Спок отсутствовал. Маккой, видимо, окопался в своем медотсеке, с самого утра Джим его не видел. Он поднял глаза от устройства. А где Сулу и Чехов? Их заменяли пилоты рангом пониже. Ну, хоть Ухура… А нет, Ухуры тоже нет на месте. Где они все, неужели Скотти устроил попойку в инженерном? А где тогда Спок?  
  
      И тут голос старшего помощника окликнул его со стороны турболифта:  
  
      — Капитан.  
  
      Джим встал с кресла и обернулся.  
  
      Ухура, Чехов, Скотти, Сулу и Спок стояли рядом с Маккоем, который держал в руках гитару. Новенькую, красивую, блестящую гитару. Улыбки экипажа сияли ярче самого инструмента.  
  
      Чехов первым заговорил:  
  
      — Мистер Спок сообщил, что ваша гитара, капитан, сломалась во время того взрыва на прошлой неделе, и предложил преподнести коллективный подарок от экипажа.  
  
      Спок с невольным волнением следил за выражением лица Кирка. Он не исключал, что капитан может рассердиться на них за самовольную отлучку с поста, пусть даже недолгую, или ему не понравится сама идея подарка.  
  
      Но Кирк выдохнул, все еще немного в шоке:  
  
      — Спасибо… — он подошел к остальным и взял переданную ему Маккоем гитару. Потом провел по струнам, прислушиваясь к звукам.  
  
      Теперь уже все с тревогой следили за жестами капитана, не только Спок.  
  
      А капитан улыбнулся.  
  
      — Спасибо. — уже тверже и смелее сказал он. — Спасибо вам всем.  
  
      Джим с такой благодарностью и любовью смотрел на свой экипаж, что Спок понял: все, что он сказал и сделал для капитана, было не зря.  
  
      Музыка продолжала звучать среди звезд.


	2. История о времени, о мести, о людях и о любви

      — Да, Джим, это прекрасная идея, конечно, мы все просто обязаны согласиться! Ты ждешь именно такой реакции? — Боунс сегодня был не в настроении, и ворчал даже больше обычного. А на предложение Кирка познакомить Спока с земным классическим кино он сначала рассмеялся, а потом начал активно его критиковать. — Надеюсь, ты хоть не порнуху ему собираешься показывать! Хотя, погоди, ты же вместе с ним хотел смотреть…  
  
      Маккой засмеялся впервые за этот день, увидев выражение лица капитана при этой шутке.  
  
      Джим ехидно сказал:  
  
      — Более того, Боунс, я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел фильм с нами.  
  
      Смех Леонарда резко оборвался.  
  
      — Ты с ума сошел? Джим, я доктор, а не кинокритик! Тем более, должен же оставаться на вахте хоть кто-то из старших офицеров.  
  
      — Сулу и Чехов прекрасно справятся. Тем более, не думаю, что беженцы, которых мы сейчас перевозим, окажутся агрессивными. Один из них чуть не заплакал, когда Паша порезал себе палец в столовой!  
  
      Доктор вдохнул и покачал головой.    
  
      — В любом случае, я не хочу участвовать в этом безумии.  
  
      Кирк продолжал настаивать:  
  
      — Послушай, ты же сам говорил, что Споку не хватает общения вне службы и понимания нашей, человеческой, культуры. Тем более, если откажешься ты, Спок тоже может отказаться, мол, у него слишком много научной работы.  
  
      Маккой едва переборол в себе желание закатить глаза.  
  
      — Ладно. Только прошу тебя, не ужастик или боевик. И не сопливую мелодраму. Мало ли какие Спок может сделать выводы о нашей культуре. И когда ты собираешься это провернуть?  
  
      — Да хоть сегодня после смены. В моей каюте. Голоэкран как раз достаточно большой.  
  
      — Тогда приготовься выслушивать замечания своего помощника о том, как все нелогично происходит в земном кино.  
  


***

  
  
      Вечером того же дня Джим уговорил Спока присоединиться к нему и Маккою в просмотре фильма. На закономерный вопрос вулканца о том, какой фильм будет представлен, Кирк замялся и ответил, что фильм они могут выбрать и втроем, благо межгалактическая сеть оставляла большой выбор. Спок только  поднял левую бровь, но ничего не сказал.  
  
      После окончания вахты, когда Кирк с чистой совестью ненадолго освободился от несения своих прямых обязанностей, они со старшим помощником и доктором втроем собрались в его каюте.  
  
      Маккой стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и вообще всем своим видом выражал свое отношение к очередной бредовой идее капитана. Спок же, как только Кирк через голосовой приказ компьютеру включил экран, спросил:  
  
      — Могу ли я предполагать, что выбор киноленты для просмотра почти целиком зависит от вас, так как я ранее не сталкивался с земным художественным кино?  
  
      Джим и Леонард переглянулись.  
  
      — Вроде того, — буркнул Маккой.  
  
      — Как вы насчет… мюзикла? — спросил капитан после недолгих раздумий.  
  
      Теперь Леонард застонал в голос.  
  
      — Мюзикл, серьезно? Джим, это такой непонятный бред, где все поют и танцуют?  
  
      Теперь в разговор вмешался Спок:  
  
      — Я видел упоминания об этом жанре в истории культуры вашего общества. Позволю себе присоединиться к вопросу доктора Маккоя: в этом жанре большая часть фильма предпочтительней отдается под коллективные организованные телодвижения под музыку?  
  
      — Да! Именно это! Ничего лучше тебе не даст представления об нравах постиндустриального общества Земли, чем мюзиклы, — принялся убеждать его Джим, не обращая внимания на доктора. — Тем более, это просто красиво.  
  
      Спок поднял брови.  
  
      — Раз вы так одобряете этот вид искусства, то я вынужден согласиться на его просмотр.  
  
      — Ну ладно, так и быть, я с вами, — добавил после слов вулканца Боунс, как будто делал всем огромное одолжение.  
  
      — Вот и отлично. Смотреть мы будем… — Кирк сделал паузу для пущего эффекта, — «Мулен Руж».  
  
      — О борделе? — теперь уже Маккой поднял брови. — Я же спрашивал тебя, не порну…  
  
      — Нет, там не в этом суть, — торопливо перебил его Джим, чуть покраснев. — Тем более, это не бордель, а кабаре, есть разница.  
  
      Спок молча наблюдал за этим странным диалогом, сцепив руки за спиной.  
  
      Довольно быстро Джим нашел запись фильма и включил его, прибавив звук.  
  
       Маккой сел на диван, раскинув руки так, как будто хотел в одиночку занять его целиком.  
  
      Спок сел в кресло, а капитан на край кровати.  
  
      Начался фильм, а Джим начал свои комментарии по поводу практически всего, что показывалось на экране, чтобы объяснить Споку, в чем вообще смысл происходящего, а тот отвечал ему своими краткими наблюдениями. Постепенно Маккою эти объяснения надоели, и он попросил капитана со старшим помощником вести себя потише, и Спок пересел на  кровать к Джиму, чтобы ему не пришлось говорить через всю комнату.  
  
      Зато доктор громче всех хохотал на сцене, где главный герой, бедный писатель, хочет продемонстрировать куртизанке свою поэзию, а она, принимая его за богатого графа, предполагает под «поэзией» бурную ночь, и пытается соблазнить писаку, пока он пытается прочитать ей хоть что-то из своих сочинений.  
  
      Джим тоже смеялся, но одновременно поглядывал на Спока, по виду которого было видно, что вулканец честно пытается понять человеческий юмор. В темных глазах стояло искреннее недоумение, но потом вдруг уголки губ дрогнули, и Кирку показалось, что он только что видел уникальную, единственную в своем роде полувулканскую улыбку.  
  
      Фильм шел своим чередом, между писателем и куртизанкой разгорелся роман, сопровождаемый песнями обоих.  
  
      — Это нелогично, — Спок хмурился. — Сатин (куртизанка) пренебрегает графом, который мог бы обеспечить ей карьеру актрисы, кажущейся ей наиболее привлекательной, ради писателя, который не может дать ей ничего, кроме удовлетворения мимолетных физических потребностей.  
  
      Боунс бросил на капитана красноречивый взгляд «я-же-тебе-говорил».  
  
      Кирк ответил, не смотря ни на кого из них:  
  
      — Просто это любовь, Спок, — он улыбнулся своим мыслям. — Она заставляет людей быть нелогичными, спасать жизни, творить, изобретать, жить. Что радости ей быть с человеком, который не видит дальше ее внешности? Она хочет быть актрисой, но так же она хочет быть любимой. И это в первую очередь не физическая, а духовная потребность.  
  
      — Но с ним у нее нет будущего. А он совсем не думает о том, что будет дальше. Я не до конца понимаю целевую направленность этого произведения.  
  
      — Поймете, Спок, я надеюсь, что в конце вы поймете. — спокойно ответил ему Джим. — Неужели вы сами никого никогда не любили?  
  
      Вопрос поверг Спока в такой ступор, что он впервые не ответил ничего своему капитану. Казалось, что в его логичной вулканской голове сейчас идет напряженная работа, но при этом он молчал.  
  
      Они продолжили сидеть рядом. Люди смеялись над шутками, веселыми танцами, странными костюмами, а вулканец постепенно вникал в азы человеческого кино.  
   


***

  
  
      Фильм близился к концу, стало больше печальных моментов, смех стих, и теперь все внимание было приковано к экрану.  
  
      Кульминация мюзикла была снята превосходно: красивая постановка на сцене, игра талантливых актеров, музыка. Даже Спок признал эстетическую привлекательность этого жанра. Главный злодей, граф, был побежден, представление, к которому все в фильме шло, завершилось под бурные овации зрителей, но главная героиня, куртизанка, упала и закашлялась. Оказалось, что она больна чахоткой и умирает. Писатель держал ее на руках, пока она говорила ему свои последние слова дрожащими от слабости губами.  
  
      Маккой бессовестно спал, склонив голову. Но его нельзя было винить — всю прошлую ночь он помогал с обследованием миролюбивых, но неуклюжих беженцев.  
  
      Спок почувствовал, что что-то изменилось в комнате,   и посмотрел на капитана.  
  
      По щекам Кирка стекали слезы. Он перехватил удивленный взгляд первого помощника и тихо проговорил:  
  
      — Я видел, как умирали члены моего экипажа, и сохранял спокойствие. Но сейчас эта выдуманная история выдуманных людей почему-то заставила меня задуматься о многом, что раньше мне не приходило в голову. Наверное, в этом и есть суть кино. Помочь людям понять то, с чем в реальной жизни они никогда не столкнуться.  
  
      Писатель на экране рыдал над телом своей любимой.  
  
      — Но ведь для этого существуют и книги.  
  
      — Книги, Спок, могут быть гениальными, прекрасными, но ты не видишь лиц людей, о которых читаешь. А на экране ты можешь увидеть их душу.  
  
      Спок задумался.  
  
      — Но что сейчас дало чувство любви этой куртизанке? — он, видимо, больше сейчас был увлечен этим вопросом, чем разговором о кино. — Она не получила ничего, к чему стремилась, а просто умерла. Фильм не имеет смысла, капитан.  
  
      Кирк улыбнулся, глядя на Спока.  
  
      — Но они были счастливы. Недолго, незаконно, да, но все же. Разве не стоит целая жизнь нескольких мгновений истинного счастья? Писатель напишет об их истории, обо всем том, что мы только что видели, потому что хочет донести до людей простые истины, которые он сам понял.  
  
      Заиграла грустная и красивая музыка. Писатель печатал на машинке в одиночестве.  
  
     _«Дни складывались в недели, недели в месяцы, и в один самый обычный день я достал свою печатную машинку, сел за стол и написал нашу историю._  
_Историю о времени._  
_Историю о мести._  
_Историю о людях._  
_Но прежде всего — историю о любви. О любви, которая будет жить вечно»._  
  
      Последнее слово несчастного писателя было сказано шепотом, печальная мелодия продолжала играть на фоне.  
  
      Спок молчал, слезы на глазах капитана высохли. На экране пошли титры, и Джим выключил его. Наступила тишина, нарушаемая только сонным сопением Маккоя. В комнате стоял полумрак, но Джим не спешил прибавлять свет, как будто все еще под впечатлением от фильма.  
  
      — Скажите, капитан… — наконец заговорил Спок. — Вы когда-нибудь любили? — Кирку показалось, что он ослышался, настолько странно было слышать такие слова от своего старшего помощника. Но вулканец был совершенно искренен и серьезен. — Настолько, что хотели связать с этим человеком свою жизнь?  
  
      Спок смотрел внимательно, можно даже сказать изучающе, ожидая ответа.  
  
      Джим усмехнулся, но потом посерьезнел.  
  
      — Конечно. Но я всегда знал, что мое место на мостике, среди космоса, на моем корабле. Любовь не к конкретному человеку, а к людям толкает меня на новые открытия, и не дает упасть духом в самых сложных ситуациях. Понимаете? Именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы, Спок, поняли идею этого фильма.  
  
      — А по-вашему, в чем его идея, капитан?  
  
      Кирк снова улыбнулся.  
  
      — А вот это вы должны решить сами. Постарайтесь не использовать логику, есть многие вещи, которые ей неподвластны.  
  
      Спок неторопливо, задумчиво кивнул, продолжая смотреть на капитана.  
  
      Джим спокойно встретил этот взгляд, от которого многим членам экипажа было не по себе, и, вставая с кровати, хлопнул рукой вулканца по плечу. Эти физические выражения дружеских чувств всегда казались Споку странными, но сейчас он почти не обратил на него внимания.  
  
      — Ну, а теперь пора будить Боунса, — бодро сказал Кирк. — Бо-о-унс, вставай, главе медслужбы нельзя провести ночь в каюте капитана.  
  
      Маккой, морщась, проснулся, зевнул, и спросил:  
  
      — Ну как, чем закончился фильм? По-моему, он оказался довольно нудным.  
  
      — Сатин умерла. И это не фильм нудный, а вы, Боунс, — ответил Кирк, улыбаясь.  
  
      Леонард встал, потянулся и подошел к капитану и Споку.  
  
      — Мистер Спок, ваша логичная вулканская натура позволила вам вникнуть в смысл данного произведения?  
  
      — Вполне, доктор, — с достоинством ответил Спок, посмотрев на Джима.  
  
      Все трое переглянулись.  
  
      В этот вечер каждый что-то начал понимать.  
  
      Джим понял, что еще многого не знает о своем первом помощнике.  
  
      Спок начал понимать, почему капитан иногда ведет себя так нелогично.  
  
      А Маккой понял, что заснул в самый подходящий момент.


	3. От чего пьянеют вулканцы

      Спок стоял у дверей капитанской каюты. По корабельному времени было 23:16, но вулканцы очень мало времени тратят на сон. А сейчас он держал в руках нечто такое, что заставило его прервать отдых капитана.  
  
      Наконец Джим, разбуженный вызовом по коммуникатору от старшего помощника, немного сонный, открыл дверь.  
  
      — Что случилось, Спок? — моргая, спросил он, вопросительно глядя на него.  
  
      — Капитан, прошу прощения за нарушение вашего отдыха, но я обнаружил у дверей моей каюты коробку непонятного мне предназначения и происхождения, возможно, это замаскированное средство уничтожения, незнакомое мне. Я посчитал нужным разбудить вас, как единственного офицера, который имеет опыт в этой области.  
  
      Кирк зевнул, неторопливо приняв из рук вулканца коробку. Она была небольшой, но весомой.  
  
      — Мне не кажется, что бомбу будут подсовывать вам под дверь посреди ночи, при всем уважении, коммандер, — хмыкнул он, но увидев упрямое лицо Спока, махнул рукой, уходя с коробкой вглубь своей каюты. — Ладно, заходи. Скотти все равно сейчас спит, а мне бы не хотелось его будить.  
  
      Спок зашел следом за капитаном, держа руки сцепленными за спиной.  
  
      — Итак, что тут у нас… — Джим сел за стол, включил настольный свет, и стал с величайшей осторожностью разрезать верхнюю упаковку. Спок сел рядом, наблюдая за действиями Кирка.  
  
      Когда Джим закончил, на стол выпала небольшая бумажка, которая, как ему показалось, пахла… духами? Кирк взял ее и прочитал вслух написанное аккуратным почерком послание:  
  
      «Легенды ходят о неприступности вулканских сердец, но вы, мистер Спок, наполовину человек. И это дает безответно влюбленной женщине надежду на то, что однажды и вы покоритесь чарам любви. А пока примите этот скромный подарок, который должен напомнить вам о том, что есть вещи и помимо службы.  
  
      С любовью, ваша Анонимка».  
  
      Капитан хохотал так сильно, что Споку стало больше неловко от этого смеха, чем от самого письма. Когда Кирк наконец успокоился, у него на глазах от смеха выступили слезы.  
  
      — Спок, поздравляю, вас скоро можно будет называть главным сердцеедом Энтерпрайз, — проговорил он, весело глядя на вулканца.  
  
      Спок все еще был в шоке.  
  
      — Капитан, я уверяю вас, что подобный инцидент первый, и, надеюсь, последний за все время моей службы в Звездном флоте, и я не знаю, кому могла прийти мысль вызвать мою эмоциональную заинтересованность таким образом, — проговорил он с некоторым усилием.  
  
      — Вы же не будете против, если я посмотрю содержимое посылки?  
  
      Спок утвердительно кивнул, и Джим выудил из коробки бутылку, завернутую в упаковочную бумагу, и довольно большую коробку конфет. Капитан присвистнул, развернув бутылку.  
  
      — Многолетняя выдержка, да и марка хорошая, это вам не ромуланский эль. Мистер Спок, да вы счастливчик!  
  
      — Вынужден вам напомнить, капитан, вулканцы не употребляют спиртных напитков.  
  
      — И что делать? — спать Джиму теперь совершенно не хотелось, и вся эта история его порядком веселила. — Не Маккою же отдавать, у него и так коллекция большевата. Может быть, вы хотя бы конфеты попробуете? А то мне жалко вашу «Анонимку».  
  
      Спок замялся. Видно было, что ему неловко в такое время быть в каюте капитана, но правила вежливости и настойчивость Джима взяли свое.  
  
      — Только чтобы не оскорбить чувства отправительницы, — гордо сказал он, и, взяв конфету, внимательно осмотрел ее и наконец отправил в рот.  
  
      Кирк тем временем разлил вино по двум бокалам, предусмотрительно вынутых из шкафчика.  
  
      — Капитан, я вынужден повторить, я не… — заметив его маневр, начал Спок.  
  
      — Уверяю вас, в мои намерения не входит спаивать моего старшего помощника, — улыбась, сказал Джим. — Выпьем за здоровье вашей поклонницы, а остальное, так и быть, отдадим Боунсу.  
  
      Спок опять задумался.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Ловкие вулканские пальцы аккуратно взяли бокал, другой взяли сильные, но не такие изящные пальцы капитана.  
  
      Они чокнулись, и Джим подумал, что ситуация должна выглядеть со стороны довольно абсурдно. Но ему было плевать — наконец его старший помощник, который, видимо, и правда не замечал влюбленных или хотя бы заинтересованных взглядов половины экипажа, сидел у него в каюте и пил с ним превосходное вино. Это было… интересно. Очень интересно. Но Кирк видел, что вулканцу неуютно, и решил завести разговор, чтобы отвлечь его:  
  
      — Скажите, Спок, как вы думаете…  
  
      Следующие полтора часа они провели, неторопливо обсуждая корабельные дела, немного экипаж, шутили — в основном, естественно, Джим, который постепенно почти в одиночку на две трети (на 70,56%, отметил про себя Спок) осушил бутылку, предназначавшуюся для его старшего помощника. Помощник, кстати, постепенно, незаметно для себя, за время разговора опустошил всю коробку конфет.  
  
      Под конец немного пьяный Джим заметил, что Спок стал чуть развязнее, насколько это можно было вообще возможно для вулканца. Он даже начал называть его Джимом, видимо, поняв, что час ночи — не особо удачное время для обращения по званиям. Кирк постепенно осторожно вывел разговор на тему поклонницы Спока:  
  
      — Неужели у вас нет мыслей, кто это мог быть? С вашей наблюдательностью я удивлен, что вы не заметили знаки внимания кого-то определенного из женской половины экипажа.  
  
      — Нет, нет предложений, Джим. Я даже не знаю, откуда поклонница сделала вывод о моей гетеросексуальности.  
  
      Тут Кирк поперхнулся вином, громко закашлялся, и так сильно, что Споку пришлось поддержать его, пока капитан смог сказать хоть что-то.  
  
      — А-а вы… какой ориентации будете? — задал самый идиотский в своей жизни вопрос Джим, уставившись на Спока.  
  
      — Вулканцы, к вашему сведению, не обладают таким понятием как «ориентация», — сохраняя свое всегдашнее достоинство, ответил Спок. — Мы выбираем партнера по его личным, физическим, телепатическим данным, так, чтобы сделать процесс выбора наиболее эффективным и логичным.  
  
      — Ах, вот оно как, — выдохнул Кирк. Это определенно был вечер потрясений.  
  
      Теперь он сам был шокирован настолько, что не мог начать говорить первым. Зато Споку, видимо, было хорошо — он не подозревал, как удивил капитана своим неожиданным признанием.  
  
      — А вы знаете, что вулканцы не пьянеют от алкоголя? — спросил он.  
  
      Джим отрицательно помотал головой.  
  
      — Зато вулканцы пьянеют от шоколада.  
  
      Кирк начал нервно хикикать, чем вызвал удивленный взгляд Спока.  
  
      — Спок, а вы знаете, что к-конфеты… — заикаясь, начал он, — конфеты, которые вы ели, сделаны из шоколада?  
  
      Лицо Спока замерло, он сглотнул, взял упаковку, как будто не верил Джиму, прочитал состав конфет и вздохнул. Грустно, совершенно по-человечески вздохнул, и посмотрел на Джима.  
  
      — Очевидно, меня хотели привести в состояние, близкое к потере контроля. Если именно так человеческие женщины выражают любовь, то мне остается только порадоваться, что я не принадлежу к человеческой расе целиком.  
  
      Джим засмеялся, Спок тоже как будто улыбнулся.  
  
      Вино и конфеты кончились, но капитан не хотел так просто отпускать первого помощника, тем более, что упустить шанс пообщаться с пьяным вулканцем он не мог.  
  
      — Спо-ок, — протянул он, — вы любите цветы?  
  
      — Джим, я не совсем понимаю, о чем вы, — удивленно посмотрел на него Спок.  
  
      — У Сулу есть оранжерея. Там есть цветы, — растолковал ему капитан, как будто Спок сам должен был это знать. — Неужели вам никогда не хотелось погулять по оранжерее ночью?  
  
      — Хм, — Спок всерьез задумался.  
  
      — Пойдемте.  
  
      — Куда?  
  
      — За цветами.  
  
      — Зачем?  
  
      — За цветами, Спок, вы же не совсем тупой! — рассердившись, воскликнул Джим, встал с дивана, и потащил за собой за руку Спока, который не очень-то и сопротивлялся. Может быть, теперь идея сходить за цветами ночью в компании капитана казалась ему не такой плохой.  
  
      Выбравшись из каюты и держась друг за друга, они как можно тише пошли по, к счастью, пустым коридорам корабля. Спотыкаясь и прячась по темным углам, они наконец добрались до палубы, на которой была оранжерея Сулу.  
  
      Оранжерея представляла собой длинное помещение, в котором абсолютно все — столы, стены, пол, было заставлено самыми разными цветами, растениями, кустами всех форм и расцветок различных происхождений. Кирку и раньше нравилось здесь бывать — все это разнообразие напоминало его экипаж, в котором служили люди (и не совсем люди) настолько же разные, как все эти растения.  
  
      Джим взял Спока за руку — всю дорогу они держали друг друга за плечи, локти, так что это прикосновение было незначительно — и потащил вглубь зарослей, к полке, где стояли орионские цветы, испускавшие тонкий изысканный аромат.  
  
      — Я сам помогал Сулу их достать, — с нескрываемой гордостью сказал капитан. — Одни из самых красивых цветов в галактике. Как думаете, они красивы? — спросил он, посмотрев на Спока.  
  
      — Не так красивы, как вы, Джим.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — А что?  
  
      — Вы пытаетесь меня кадрить, Спок? — Джим думал, кто сошел с ума больше: его первый помощник или он сам.  
  
      — Я не знаком с понятием «кадрить», Джим, это была констатация факта, — спокойно ответил Спок, хотя Кирк был готов поклясться, что видел в его темных глазах веселье.  
  
      — А, — кроме этого звука капитан Энтерпрайз не мог сказать в ответ ничего. — А какие вам нравятся растения?  
  
      — Вулканские, которых, к сожалению, здесь не присутствует. Но когда-нибудь я вам их покажу, — таинственно пообещал ему Спок.  
  
      Джим кивнул, как будто всю жизнь мечтал посмотреть на какие-то вулканские растения.  
  
      И тут дверь в оранжерею начала открываться.  
  
      К счастью, Кирк и Спок были в дальней части помещения, и увидеть их сразу было невозможно. Но нельзя было допустить, чтобы кто-то застукал капитана со старшим помощником в таком виде, и Джим быстро огляделся в поисках места, где можно было бы ненадолго укрыться.  
  
      Однако он не был бы капитаном своего звездолета, если бы не знал все его потайные и не очень места — подсобка была как раз таким местом. Туда капитан и потащил Спока, который старался сохранять тишину, что пока что у них неплохо получалось.  
  
      Заперев дверь изнутри, они оказались прижаты к друг другу, потому что помещение для швабр и ведер не было предназначено для двух взрослых мужчин.  
  
      Через маленькое окошко, прикрытие листьями какой-то инопланетной пальмы, был виден поздний гость оранжереи, нарушивший их уединение. Им оказалась Кристина Чапел, медсестра, которую Маккой называл «единственным человеком с головой на плечах в этом мудотсеке».  
  
      Медсестра, видимо не подозревавшая, что тут может быть кто-то еще кроме нее, говорила сама с собой:  
  
      — Неужели он не может быть хоть немного человечнее? — она достала ножницы и стала отрезать красивые бутоны лилий, которых у Сулу было в избытке. — Почему он не видит моих взглядов?  
  
      Кирк шепнул на острое ухо Споку:  
  
      — Видимо, у нее, как у вашей поклонницы, безответная любовь.  
  
      — Согласен.  
  
      А Кристина продолжала:  
  
      — Бесчувственный козел!  
  
      Кирк хмыкнул.  
  
      — Он ужасный, ужасный… человек, нет, и ведь даже не человек, вот в чем проблема! — ножницы у нее в руках задрожали. — А я для него готова все сделать: конфеты, эти цветы…  
  
      — Мне непонятно ее поведение, капитан. — признался Спок.  
  
      — Мне, может, ваше непонятно, — ответил Джим, поерзав. Ему было неудобно.  
  
      Спок понял это и постарался отодвинуться, но у него мало что получилось.  
  
      — И что конкретно вам в моем поведении непонятно? — тихо прошипел он, рукой упершись в стену за джимовым плечом.  
  
      — И зачем он такой красивый! — совершенно легкомысленно, как школьница, вдруг вздохнула Кристина, продолжая собирать бутоны в букет.  
  
      — А вот тут я с ней согласен. — внезапно сказал Джим, скосив глаза на Спока.  
  
      — В смысле? — вулканец сегодня определенно тормозил.  
  
      — На нашем корабле есть только один бесчувственный козел не-человек. Вы, мистер Спок.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — А что?  
  
      Даже в полумраке кладовки было видно, как брови первого помощника поползли вверх.  
  
      — Вы только что оскорбили меня и сделали комплимент, Джим? Вы меня «кадрите»?  
  
      — Возможно, мистер Спок, возможно, — так же таинственно ответил Джим.  
   
      — Нет, мне все надоело! К черту мужчин! — вдруг, всхлипнув, воскликнула Чапел, выкинула отрезанные бутоны на пол, и торопливо вышла, хлопнув дверью.  
  
      Джим и Спок вывалились из кладовки. Форма на обоих была смята, человек покраснел, вулканец позеленел, и вообще видок у обоих был потрепанный. Джим вдруг обратил внимание на разбросанные по полу белые бутоны лилий, поднял один, немного повертел в руках, прикасаясь к нежным, тонким лепесткам, и подозвал Спока. Когда тот подошел, он быстро развернул его к себе лицом и быстро воткнул за острое, немного позеленевшее ухо цветок.  
  
      — Просто прекрасно, — выдохнул он и с чувством выполненного долга упал вниз. Правда, падая, он схватился за форму вулканца, и тому невольно пришлось его поддержать.  
  
      Именно так, почти у Спока на руках, он вернулся в свою каюту, и только много позже до Джима дошло, что тот добровольно тащил его на себе всю дорогу.  
  
      Когда Кирк в полусонном состоянии был уложен Споком в постель, он хотел сказать что-то еще, хотел сказать так много, но веки тяжелели и слипались, мысли путались.  
  
      И поэтому он не знал, во сне или наяву он чувствовал прикосновение сухих губ к виску и тихий шепот:  
  
      — Я хотел бы, чтобы это произошло, когда мы оба были трезвыми.  
  
      Джим хотел ответить, попросить Спока остаться, но засыпал. Последнее, что он слышал, был звук закрывающейся двери.  
  
      Но первое, что он увидел, когда проснулся, был белый, почти распустившийся бутон лилии на подушке.


	4. Личная почта капитана

      Капитан сидел в своем кресле на мостике, уткнувшись в падд. Прошло две недели с той злополучной ночи, когда они со Споком узнали о том, чье сердце (и не одно) покорил неприступный вулканец.  
  
      И что же было дальше? Ничего. Абсолютно ни-че-го.  
  
      Спок на следующее утро был собран и сдержан как обычно, спокойно смотрел на капитана, который надеялся на… На что? Он и сам толком не знал, на что рассчитывал.  
  
      Зато Джим на следующий день мучился от похмелья, но идти к Маккою и рассказывать о том, как вулканцы ведут себя по ночам, он не собирался.  
  
      И они просто сделали вид, что ничего не было. В принципе, в следующих одна за другой напряженных миссиях это было несложно.  
  
      В данный момент они проводили анализ планеты, недавно обнаруженной в этом секторе: группа научных сотрудников собирала данные и пересылала их к Споку, а тот, рассортировав и сопоставив с уже имеющимися, отправлял Кирку.  
  
      А Джиму было скучно. Как сказал бы Маккой, «шило в заднице давало о себе знать». Но отчеты были настолько пресыщенными научными терминами и приходили так редко, что тут бы заскучал любой.  
  
      И тут Кирку пришла очередная блестящая идея.  
  
      Свернув служебную почту, он открыл личный канал текстовой связи со старшим помощником. Пальцы на мгновение замерли над высветившейся клавиатурой, а потом быстро набрали:  
  
      «Мистер Спок».  
  
      Ответ пришел незамедлительно, и Джим удивился, что Спок даже не попытался ответить вслух — видимо, не хотел отвлекаться.  
  
       _«Чем могу помочь, капитан?»_  
  
      «Хотел спросить, не было ли новых подарков от вашей поклонницы?»  
  
      Ответа не было минуту, и Кирк не знал, как это понимать. Наконец на экране появилось:  
  
       _«Нет, к счастью, этот человек, похоже, прекратил попытки вызвать мою эмоциональную заинтересованность таким образом. Могу я узнать, зачем эта информация понадобилась вам?»_  
  
      Джим усмехнулся и написал, не оборачиваясь на вулканца:  
  
      «Просто беспокоюсь о личной жизни экипажа, как всякий хороший капитан».  
  
 _«Хороший капитан не использует служебное время для личных переписок»._  
  
      «Да он издевается!» — подумал про себя этот самый капитан.  
  
      «Вы предпочли бы, чтобы я задавал вопросы вслух, мистер Спок?»  
  
       _«Возможно. Но не при всем экипаже, личной жизнью которого вы так обеспокоены»._  
  
      «Вот и прекрасно».  
  
      Переписка прервалась, Джим оглянулся на Спока, но тот, похоже, целиком ушел в анализ странного газа, входящего в состав атмосферы планеты.  
  
      — Мистер Спок, — сейчас капитан позвал его вслух. Вулканец обернулся. — Вы закончили отчет об атмосфере этой планеты? — вопрос был задан самым обычным тоном, но лицо капитана, когда он его задавал, видел только старший помощник.   
  
      — Почти, — коротко ответил Спок с нажимом.  
  
      Они еще пару секунд молча глядели друг на друга, Спок первым отвернулся, вернувшись к работе.  
  
      Джим бы не признался никому ни под какими пытками, но у него от внимательного, немного раздраженного вулканского взгляда по спине поползли мурашки. Он снова открыл падд, и, проигнорировав присланный Споком отчет, открыл личную почту.  
  
      «Вы хорошо играете в гляделки, мистер Спок».  
  
      Ответ, на удивление, пришел незамедлительно.  
  
       _«Если под понятием „играть“ вы подразумеваете продолжительный зрительный контакт, то вынужден вам напомнить, что вулканские глаза более устойчивы к воздействию внешней среды, и, значит, могут дольше обходится без моргания.»_  
  
      На лице Джима появилась усмешка.  
  
      «Я не совсем это имел в виду».  
  
       _«А что же, капитан?»_  
  
      «Каждый раз, когда я встречаюсь с вами глазами, мне кажется, что вы делаете про себя какие-то сложнейшие расчеты».  
  
       _«Кстати, о расчетах, вы снова отвлекаете меня»._  
  
      Джим поерзал в кресле. Терять все равно было нечего — едва ли Спок сделает ему выговор перед всем экипажем.  
  
      «Я имел в виду, что ты меня глазами трахаешь».  
  
      Послышался слабый скрип подлокотников кресла Спока. Джим не решился обернуться, но буквально чувствовал, как вулканец прожигает его взглядом.  
  
       _«К вашему сведению, я встречаюсь глазами со всем экипажем. И какие выводы вы можете сделать из этого?»_  
  
      «Абсолютно никаких. Но я мало что знаю о вулканских заигрываниях, мистер Спок».  
  
       _«Шансы, что вы можете что-то знать о них, практически равны нулю. Зато и я имею более чем скромное представление о действиях такого характера в человеческом обществе»._  
  
      «Вам привести пример, Спок?»  
  
      Джим ждал ответа целых пять минут, четыре из которых он потратил, чтобы бегло просмотреть отчет. Наконец пришло краткое сообщение:  
  
       _«Если вас это не затруднит»._  
  
      Спок. Просил. Чтобы. Джим. С. Ним. Флиртовал.  
  
      Поразительно!  
  
      Кирк едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать потирать руки, как злобные герои давних мультфильмов.  
  
      «Скажите, вам больно?»  
  
       _«Я не совсем понимаю, как мое физическое состояние должно влиять на тему нашего разговора»._  
  
      «Просто ответьте, да или нет».  
  
       _«Мое физическое состояние удовлетворительно»._  
  
      Кирк хмыкнул.  
  
      «Но ведь было больно, когда вы упали с небес».  
  
       _«Нелогично. Вам известно, что я родом с Вулкана»._  
  
      «Тогда ясно, почему вы такой чертовски горячий».  
  
      Следующие несколько сообщений были отправлены Споком подряд:  
  
       _«Капитан, вам известно, что нормальная температура тела вулканца даже чуть ниже человеческой»._  
  
       _«О»._  
  
       _«Путем логических умозаключений я пришел к выводу, что это была попытка признания моей физической привлекательности».  
  
      «Джим».  
  
      «Можете считать, что я эмоционально скомпрометирован»._  
  
      Кирк едва удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Он повернулся к Споку, и увидел, что острые кончики ушей немного позеленели. Это зрелище неожиданно умилило капитана.  
  
      «У вас ушки горят, мистер Спок».  
  
       _«Вовсе нет, капитан»._  
  
      И тут, когда Джим уже почти закончил продумывать коварный план по эмоциональному компрометированию вулканца через текстовые сообщения, Скотти сообщил, что отряд разведки поднимается на Энтерпрайз.  
  
      — Понял, сейчас буду в транспортаторной, — ответил Кирк и отключился.  
  
      Спок тоже неожиданно поднялся со своего места.  
  
      — Я пойду с вами, мне необходимо узнать последние данные от разведгруппы, — сказал он и первым прошествовал к турболифту.  
  
      Джим даже не успел оспорить или хотя бы ответить ему. Ему осталось только оставить мостик на Сулу, и пройти следом за первым помощником.  
  
      Двери лифта еще не успели закрыться, а Джим уже скосил глаза на Спока. И наткнулся на такой же осторожный ответный взгляд.  
  
      — Вам и сейчас кажется, что я вас «глазами трахаю»?  
  
      Только из уст истинного вулканца эти слова могли звучать настолько спокойно. Джим сглотнул.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось, если бы двери лифта не открылись на палубе транспортаторной.  
  
      Спок еще раз угрожающе — Джим мог бы поклясться, что именно так! — посмотрел на капитана и направился к вернувшимся на борт разведчикам.  
  
      Планета оказалась опасной, газ — ядовитым, и вообще, кажется, этот день был потрачен впустую.  
  
      Но с этих пор Джим иногда ловил на себе задумчивый, непроницаемый взгляд. И каждый раз по спине у него бежали мурашки.


	5. О ссорах

      — Быстрее, быстрее! — кричал капитан в коммуникатор на мостике. — Сейчас же поднимай их на корабль, Скотти!  
  
      — Капитан, если мы транспортируем нашу группу с поверхности планеты, то нам придется опустить щиты, а это равносильно самоубийству! — отвечал ему взволнованный голос инженера.  
  
      Корабль сотряс еще один взрыв выстрела клингонского корабля, и Кирку пришлось схватиться за ручку своего кресла, чтобы не упасть.  
  
      — Щиты на 70%, еще держатся, но если клингоны продолжат увеличивать мощность выстрелов, мы долго не протянем, — сообщил Чехов, что-то торопливо переключая на панели.  
  
      — Капитан, клингоны не выходят на связь. Я отправляю им наше предложение о прекращении огня, но они игнорируют его, — сказала между вспышками огня Ухура.  
  
      — Ясно, спасибо, — быстро ответил им Джим. — Коммандер Спок, что у вас, докладывайте, — он снова вызвал транспортаторную, где и находился его первый помощник вместе со Скотти.  
  
      — Я подтверждаю слова мистера Скотта, мы действительно не можем сейчас поднять десант на борт с планеты. Мне жаль, капитан, но мы должны уходить, — отвечал ему вулканец поразительно спокойным тоном.  
  
      — Нет! — взорвался Джим. — Мы не бросим наших людей на враждебной планете.  
  
      Ему хотелось самому отправиться в транспортаторную, но он обязан был оставаться на мостике.  
  
      — Капитан, вы слышали слова мастера Скотта… — снова начал непрошибаемый Спок, но Джим перебил его:  
  
      — В данный момент вы паршиво справляетесь с обязанностями первого помощника, мистер Спок, так что прошу вас помолчать, — рявкнул Кирк. — Скотти, ты же починил варп-ядро после позавчерашнего нападения?  
  
      — Да, — последовал короткий ответ. Видимо, главный инженер тоже был поражен изменившимся голосом капитана. Спока теперь вообще не было слышно.  
  
      — Хорошо. Если мы опустим щиты, ты транспортируешь нашу группу на Энтерпрайз, мы сможем сразу же уйти в гиперпространство?  
  
      — Сэр, это рискованно.  
  
      — Но выполнимо же?  
  
      После небольшой заминки Скотти ответил:  
  
      — Да. Да, мы можем это сделать.  
  
      — Так сделайте! Я опущу щиты на счет три. Сразу же возвращайте десант и мы переходим на сверхсветовую. Мистер Спок, у вас есть вопросы? — наконец обратился капитан к первому помощнику.  
  
      — Нет, — сухо прозвучало в ответ.  
  
      — Вот и отлично, — облегченно ответил Кирк. Ему бы не хватило сил спорить с ним снова.  
  
      Он обратился к пилоту:  
  
      — Мистер Сулу, приготовьтесь опустить щиты. — предупреждая его вопрос, капитан добавил, — выполняйте. На счет три, Скотти поднимет группу с планеты, а потом переходим на гиперскорость.  
  
      Лицо Хикару стало понимающим, и он серьезно ответил:  
  
      — Хорошо, сэр.  
  
      — Так, Скотти, ты меня слышишь? Готовься. Три, два… Один. Сулу, опускайте!  
  
      В этот же момент корабль потряс взрыв, и голос главного инженер из динамика крикнул:  
  
      — Мы вытащили их, всех забрали!  
  
      — Отлично, вы молодец, теперь переходим в гиперпространство, — ответил ему Кирк. — Итак… Сейчас!  
  
      Корабль тряхнуло в последний раз, но в эту секунду в иллюминаторах Энтерпрайз замелькали звезды, и клингонские корабли остались позади.  
  
      В этот момент на палубу из лифта вышел Спок, Джим сразу же обернулся к нему с вопросом:  
  
      — Как вы думаете, клингоны будут преследовать нас?  
  
      — Не думаю, капитан, — все еще довольно холодно ответил Спок. — Им нет резона преследовать нас на территории Федерации.  
  
      — Хорошо… — ответил Джим, и тут на мостик, как маленькое торнадо, ворвался Маккой.  
  
      — Джим, какого черта? — был его первый вопрос. — Почему ты вообще послал отряд на планету, когда рядом были клингонские корабли?  
  
      Кирк вздохнул.  
  
      — К сожалению, Боунс, никто не наделен даром предвидения. Я не мог предполагать, что по какому-то древнему договору эта планета относится к клингонской собственности. Или они просто так считают. В любом случае, мы должны были выяснить, почему с этой планеты исходил сигнал о помощи. Кстати, ты же должен был осмотреть всех из десанта, что они успели тебе рассказать? Почему их пытались пристрелить?  
  
      — Потому что жители планеты думали, что на их сигнал о помощи откликнуться только клингоны. Я услышал, как один десантник говорил это другому. А когда пришли наши люди с Энтерпрайз, они просто запаниковали, а потом вдруг появились клингоны… Ну, дальше, думаю, понятно, — ответил Маккой.  
  
      — Ох… Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Кирк. Только сейчас он понял, насколько устал. Капитан оглянулся на Спока, но тот уже сидел на своем месте, отвернувшись от него.  
  
      «Надо будет потом извиниться за ту вспышку», — вяло подумал Джим.  
  
      — Чехов, доложите о потерях и повреждениях, — отдал приказ он.  
  
      — Никто из экипажа, находившегося на корабле не пострадал, шестеро из десяти человек десантной группы легко ранены, пробит корпус в отсеках 215 и 216, — быстро отчитался Павел. Кирк даже немного позавидовал его бодрости, хотя сам был ненамного старше.  
  
      — Спасибо, энсин, — ответил он.  
  
      В этот момент Джим почувствовал, что после сегодняшней встряски ему необходим хотя бы небольшой отдых, и, оставив мостик на Сулу, не ответив на вопросительный взгляд Маккоя, который почему-то не торопился в медотсек, капитан зашел в турболифт. Голову как будто зажало в тисках, но Джим все еще считал, что это из-за простой усталости.  
  
      Через несколько минут, когда он был на палубе жилых кают, его догнал Спок. Джим был готов встретить кого угодно, только не его.  
  
      — Капитан, я считаю нужным поговорить с вами, — сказал вулканец, строго глядя на Джима.  
  
      Джим был практически на 100% уверен, что разговор будет о сегодняшнем происшествии.  
  
      И он не ошибся.  
  
      Как только за ними закрылась дверь пустующей сейчас кают-компании, Спок обратился к нему:  
  
      — Вы подвергли весь экипаж опасности из-за нескольких человек. Я думаю, что это поведение было нерациональным с вашей стороны. Варп-ядро могло подвести, клингоны могли ударить именно в тот момент, когда были опущены щиты, скачок в гиперпространство мог пройти неправильно. Неужели вы не учитывали все эти вероятности? — голос первого помощника звучал одновременно жестко и непонимающе. Вулканец стоял спиной к двери, а капитан подошел к стеклу, за которым проносился космос. Наконец Джим обернулся к нему.  
  
      — Поймите, Спок, я всего лишь верил в свой экипаж и свой корабль. Я знал, что Скотти — лучший инженер во всем Звездном Флоте, я знал, что на перезарядку клингонских пушек нужно именно то время, за которое мы подняли щиты. — принялся убеждать его Кирк, хотя сейчас ему больше всего хотелось отдохнуть.  
  
      — Тем не менее, то, что вы верили в свой экипаж, не помешало вам заткнуть меня в самый нужный для корабля момент, — неожиданно напомнил Спок. Это прозвучало как обвинение.  
  
      — Потому что вы не смогли согласиться со мной, — резко ответил Джим. Сейчас ему было стыдно за тот всплеск эмоций, который не должен был себе позволить хороший капитан, но он уже не мог остановиться. — Вы предлагали бросить десять наших человек на планете, где бы их скорее всего убили.  
  
      — Если бы я был в том отряде, я бы не раздумывая отдал жизнь за остальной экипаж, — с достоинством ответил Спок.  
  
      — Но вы не были там! — воскликнул Кирк уже зло. — Вы вешаете на всех свои ярлыки, что только то, что говорите и делаете вы, может быть правильным. С вашей вулканской логикой делаете безусловно самые логичные выводы, но вы служите среди  _людей_ , Спок.  
  
      — Поясните, капитан, — в тоне вулканца прозвучали ледяные нотки.  
  
      — Пояснить? Хорошо! — Кирка было не остановить. Он мерил шагами каюту, неотрывно глядя на Спока. — Вы не знаете, что жена одного из этих десантников ждет ребенка, вам нет дела до тех, кто близок этим людям, вам вообще ни до кого нет дела, кроме себя самого! — Джим подошел почти вплотную к старшему помощнику, и тот невольно сделал шаг назад. — Вы — эгоист, которому плевать на все, кроме себя и своих близких. Только когда я когда-то давно, в наше первое знакомство, упомянул вашу мать, вы едва не придушили меня. И каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что вы стали хоть немного человечнее, вы разочаровываете меня, — Кирк тщательно выговаривал каждое слово, и с каждым словом все больше злился на себя. Он видел, как в темных вулканских глазах волной поднимается гнев.  
  
      На секунду повисло молчание.  
  
      — Хочу вам напомнить, что я человек только наполовину, — с усилием сказал Спок. — Я горжусь тем, что не принадлежу к человеческой расе целиком, и не думал, что вы в таком разговоре затронете тему моего происхождения. Видимо, мы  _оба_  иногда разочаровываем друг друга. Насчет ваших обвинений я не могу ответить ничего, потому что не считаю нужным оправдываться за  _ваши_  стереотипные выводы о вулканской культуре. Единственное, что я могу сделать, это подать рапорт об отставке с судна, с капитаном которого я нахожу работу невозможной, — с этими словами Спок отвернулся от замершего Джима и быстро направился к выходу.  
  
      До Кирка только сейчас дошел весь смысл сказанным Споком слов. Голова продолжала раскалываться, но он сделал над собой усилие и отодвинул боль на второй план.  
  
      — Нет, Спок, постойте. Стойте, это приказ, — отчаянно, слишком не по-капитански и слишком громко сказал он, делая шаг следом за Споком.  
  
      Вулканец остановился. Потом неторопливо повернулся к Джиму.  
  
      — Я… Я приношу извинения. Энтерпрайз не может потерять такого ценного офицера из-за глупости своего капитана. — сказал он. Только сейчас Кирк понял, что сильно оскорбил Спока.  
  
      — Я принимаю ваши извинения, — кивнул тот, но по всему его виду было заметно, что капитан не прощен. Капитан и сам не мог простить себя.  
  
      — Спок, я действительно сожалею о своих словах.  
  
      — Я нахожу нелогичным сожалеть о сказанном, тем более, что вы считали это правдой, — в словах Спока Джиму послышалась насмешка. Он все еще стоял на пороге, а капитан на середине каюты.  
  
      Джиму казалось, что он настолько обидел Спока, что тот и вправду хочет уйти с корабля. Из-за него. Если бы пропала эта ноющая, непроходящая боль, и он смог думать нормально!  
  
      Вулканец, не добавив больше ничего, вышел.  
  
      А Джим, все еще виня себя во всем, злой на весь мир, ходил туда-сюда по каюте, как будто был полон сил. Однако голова продолжала болеть, и эта навязчивая боль все усиливалась. Последняя связная мысль капитана была о том, что хорошо бы было сходить в медотсек, может Маккой бы сказал, что с ним.  
  
      Но в следующий миг его глаза закрылись, ноги подкосились, и Джим Кирк без сознания упал на пол.  
  


***

  
  
      Джим открывает глаза. Делает вздох. Шевелит пальцами рук, потом ногами. Ничего не болит, даже чертова голова.  
  
      — Джим! — возглас Маккоя разорвал тишину. — Ты тут второй день валяешься.  
  
      — У тебя поразительный талант сообщать плохие новости в первую очередь, — хмыкнул Джим и сел на больничной койке. — Почему я потерял сознание? — уже более серьезно спросил он, и поморгал, привыкая к яркому свету медотсека.  
  
      — Я тебе могу целый список зачитать, раз ты просишь. Нервное напряжение, переутомление, недосып…  
  
      — Ладно-ладно, я понял, — остановил его Кирк.  
  
      — Ни черта ты не понял, — заявил Маккой, — ты слишком стараешься, и не бережешь себя.  
  
      Джим тяжело вздохнул, и решил перевести разговор на другую тему.  
  
      — Кто меня в таком виде нашел?  
  
      — Догадайся, — Боунсу было явно весело. А вот Джиму не очень.  
  
      — Спок? — неохотно предположил он.  
  
      — В точку, капитан. Более того, он практически все свободное от вахты время проводил здесь, и довел меня до бешенства своими вопросами и советами, как будто он лучше меня знает, как тебя лечить. — чем больше Леонард разглагольствовал, тем более  неловко становилось Джиму. — А как только я сказал, что ты скоро придешь в себя, он как-то стушевался и убежал, сказав, что у него какие-то срочные дела на мостике.  
  
      — Просто блеск, — Кирк нахмурился и посмотрел на Маккоя. — А ты-то что обо всем этом думаешь?  
  
      — Я даже не пытался узнавать у Спока, что между вами произошло, но чем быстрее ваши отношения придут в норму, тем лучше для вас и экипажа, — он фыркнул, — и для моих нервов. Я доктор, а не советчик.  
  
      — Спасибо, Боунс, — Джим улыбнулся. — Я постараюсь все исправить.  
  


***

  
  
      Через час Кирк уже был на мостике. Первый взгляд, который он поймал — кто бы сомневался! — был взгляд Спока. И тот, похоже, ни капли не злился. По крайней мере, Джиму так показалось.  
  
      — Я рад, что ваше физическое состояние удовлетворительно, капитан, — поприветствовал он Джима, тот в ответ улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я тоже этому рад.  
  
      До конца смены они проработали в обычном режиме, но как только их вахта окончилась, Джим попросил зайти Спока к нему в каюту. Они оба понимали, что им надо поговорить.  
  
      Как только дверь за Споком закрылась, Кирк, не медля, подошел к вулканцу и обнял его. На 99% он был уверен, что сейчас получит нервный захват, удар, или еще что-то, но прошла пара секунд, и ничего не произошло. Вообще ничего — Спок просто стоял, наверное, все еще не понимая, что происходит.  
  
      — Капитан.  
  
      — Спок.  
  
      — Это нелогично.  
  
      — Это называется объятья. Так люди выражают свои положительные эмоции.  
  
      — Я понял, что эмоции положительные, я контактный телепат. Джим.  
  
      В этот момент капитан как раз отстранился, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Он почти забыл, как звучит его имя этим холодным тоном.  
  
      Тут Кирк как будто спохватился, и торопливо убрал руки с талии Спока.  
  
      — Я тоже хочу принести извинения. Возможно, отчасти из-за меня произошел инцидент с вашим физическим состоянием, поэтому мне надо было знать, как вы себя чувствуете. Наверное, доктор Маккой именно это охарактеризовал как «приставучесть и наглость».  
  
      Джим широко улыбнулся и похлопал Спока по плечу.  
  
      — Боунса все раздражает, не принимайте это на свой счет. Мы оба с вами повели себя немного глупо, но я, конечно, в большей степени. Я предлагаю забыть этот инцидент, если вы можете простить мне мои грубые слова. Спок, я не думаю так, как сказал, я могу в этом поклясться.  
  
      Джиму показалось, что Спок только что улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
  
      — Капитан, я вас уже давно простил.


	6. Зима чужого города

      Город был засыпан снегом. Нет, скорее, Сан-Франциско просто утопал в снегу.  
  
      На улицах была куча народа — все куда-то спешили, бежали, шли, ехали, кто-то нес в руках покупки, кто-то держал за руку детей, кто-то выгуливал собак. Но у всех на душе было одно и то же волнительное, неописуемое, неуловимое, радостное чувство, вызванное миллионами снежинок, спускавшихся с небес. Снежинки кружились, поддавались потокам воздуха, оседали на крышах домов, на машинах, на шапках, шарфах, на голых ушах и головах непослушных детей и беспечных взрослых, на деревьях, на ярких вывесках магазинов, словом, на всем, что не могло или не хотело воспротивиться этому неудержимому снежному действу.  
  
      А экипаж Энтерпрайз затерялся среди шумного, многолюдного, засыпанного снегом города.  
  
      Кирк, Спок, Маккой, Ухура, Сулу, Скотти и Чехов одной компанией ходили по улицам, смеясь, разговаривая, покупая никому не нужные, но милые вещи.  
  
      После особенно напряженной операции корабль надо было подлатать, а некоторых отличившихся членов экипажа наградить, и в конце концов командование приняло решение вернуть Энтерпрайз на Землю на пару недель.  
  
      Так они и вернулись домой сейчас, в конце ноября, когда о Рождестве только начинали говорить, но снег уже вовсю заметал улицы обычно солнечного города.  
  
      Конечно, все сначала встретились или связались со своими семьями, но Джим уговорил хотя бы один вечер провести всем вместе. Никто и не протестовал, и не только потому, что не хотел перечить капитану. После долгих месяцев среди космоса было непривычно и ново увидеть своих товарищей в штатской одежде, поговорить без чинов и просто обсудить погоду.  
  
      После нескольких часов Сулу первым извинился, сказал, что его ждет семья, и ушел, накинув капюшон. Чуть позже засобирался Скотти, а потом и Чехов с Ухурой, семьи которых были далеко, но они шли вместе на какой-то концерт.  
  
      Остались капитан, первый помощник и доктор. Они еще долго шатались без цели, просто одурев от ощущения снега, чистого, нефильтрованного воздуха, свободы, которой не мог дать даже космос.  
  
      Однако Маккой начал ворчать, говорить, что ему холодно, и под этим предлогом ушел. Кирк подозревал, что у доктора назначена с кем-то встреча, но Боунс только попросил его не совать свой капитанский нос не в свои дела. И Джим отстал.  
  
      Так они и остались со Споком вдвоем.  
  
      — Ну как вам на Земле зимой, Спок? — спросил его Джим, улыбаясь.  
  
      На Споке была милая шапка, которую ему, дружно скинувшись, купил остальной экипаж в каком-то мелком магазинчике, оправдывая это заботой о теплолюбивом вулканце. Кирк втайне пожалел, что Спок не будет ходить в ней на корабле. Сам Джим держал руки в карманах, и шел по улице в куртке с капюшоном с мехом, в котором, как и в светлых волосах капитана, запутались снежинки.  
  
      — Это… — наверное Спок впервые не мог подобрать подходящее слово, которое бы выразило его мнение, и замялся.  
  
      — Прекрасно? Изумительно? Волшебно? — весело подсказывал Джим.  
  
      — Это красиво, капитан, — наконец ответил Спок.  
  
      Кирк поморщился.  
  
      — Мы же не на корабле, Спок, зовите меня Джим.  
  
      — Хорошо… Джим.  
  
      Джим улыбнулся.  
  
      — Вот так гораздо лучше.  
  
      Они неторопливо шли по оживленной людной улице, где тепло и ярко светили фонари, говорили и смеялись люди, ездили машины, и падал, падал, падал снег.  
  
      Человек и вулканец наслаждались безызвестностью, этим странным чувством, как будто они совсем чужие этому городу.  
  
      Хотя, так оно и было. У Спока не было друзей на Земле, только хорошие знакомые, коллеги, и он с самого начала прибытия на планету хотел засесть в штабе и научной лаборатории штаба, вот только Джим ему этого не позволил.  
  
      У самого Джима в городе были друзья, но друзья, которых не видишь по два-три года, постепенно становятся просто знакомыми. А Вайнона Кирк была очень далеко от Земли.  
  
      — Смотрите, Спок, это… — начал Джим, показывая на какую-то вывеску, но вдруг поскользнулся и начал падать. Но в этот момент сильные вулканские руки подхватили его под локоть, не давая упасть.  
  
      — Ох, спасибо, — поблагодарил Спока Джим, улыбнувшись. Вулканец хотел убрать руки, но Кирк подхватил его под локоть. — Да ладно вам, вдруг я опять упаду. А капитану с отбитой пятой точкой не очень удобно сидеть в капитанском кресле.  
  
      Ему показалось, что Спок немного позеленел. Джим рассмеялся, но руки не убрал.  
  
      Так они дальше и пошли под руку, шурша своими куртками друг об друга. Облачка пара вырывались наружу, рассеивая холодный воздух. Ненужные сейчас никому, кроме самих себя и друг друга, потерянные в снегопаде, в этом городе, в самой этой планете.  
  
      — Здесь… Земля очень не похожа на Вулкан, — сказал Спок, разглядывая шедших навстречу людей.  
  
      Джим взглянул на него.  
  
      — Действительно. А люди не похожи на вулканцев, верно? — хмыкнул он.  
  
      — Да, — согласился Спок. — Мне кажется, что все эти люди не обращают ни капли внимания на снег, хотя, по-моему, он заслуживает внимания гораздо больше, чем все остальное.  
  
      — Ого, оказывается, вы в глубине души поэт. — усмехнулся Джим. — В двадцатом-двадцать первом веке в Сан-Франциско снег был крайне редким явлением, но потом климат начал меняться, и снег стал идти каждый год. На мой взгляд, это крайне удачно.  
  
      — Почему, капи… Джим, — торопливо поправился Спок.  
  
      — Потому что я смог показать вулканцу снегопад.  
  
      Спок наконец посмотрел на Кирка. Тот улыбался.  
  
      — Смотрите, Спок, — Джим показал свободной рукой наверх, на уличный фонарь, на верхушке которого рядом с лампочкой запуталась связка белых воздушных шариков. Шарики нещадно трепал ветер, но нитки были слишком сильно переплетены и не отпускали их в свободный полет. — Наверное, какой-то ребенок упустил свое счастье, — усмехнулся капитан.  
  
      — Счастье? — переспросил Спок недоумевающе.  
  
      — Я это фигурально выразился. В смысле, что эти шарики на полчаса составят для маленького ребенка все счастье жизни, — постарался объяснить Джим.  
  
      В этот момент особенно сильный порыв ветра налетел на улицу, и Кирк невольно прижался к Споку, защищаясь от шквала ледяных снежинок, а шарики, наконец оторвавшись от фонарного столба, унеслись вверх.  
  
      Спок проводил их задумчивым взглядом.  
  
      Тут Джим потянул его за собой:  
  
      — Пойдемте, Спок, посмотрите, чем люди любят украшать свои дома на зимние праздники.  
  
      — Хорошо, Джим, — поддался ему Спок.  
  
      Прямо на улице, около магазина, были расставлены несколько витрин, за которыми было буквально все для празднования Рождества и Нового года: различные игрушки, гирлянды, маленькие искусственные ели, наряды, пиротехника, сладости, и остальные непременные атрибуты праздников.  
  
      На улице играла музыка, предусмотрительно включенная хозяевами магазина. Это было что-то поразительно старое, но, тем не менее, веселое.  
  
      И тут, к величайшему изумлению Спока, Джим начал подпевать песне, широко и искренне улыбаясь.  
  
      —  _You made it hard work for me_  (Это была сложная работа —)  
 _Working for your lo-o-ve_  (заслужить твою любовь)  
 _But now…_ (но теперь…) — и в этот момент Джим весело взглянул на Спока, не переставая держать его под руку.  
  
      —  _Well, we can settle down_ , (Да, мы можем успокоиться) — начал он припев, как будто обращаясь к Споку, и отпустил его. —  _Weʼll start a family!_  (мы создадим семью) — он засмеялся, но постарался продолжить как можно серьезнее —  _Cos' youʼre my best friend,_  (потому что ты — мой лучший друг) — он подмигнул вулканцу, который все больше зеленел. —  _And youʼre so good to me!_  (и мне так хорошо с тобой.)*  
  
      Песня продолжала играть на всю улицу, люди шли мимо, заглядывались на витрины, но не обращали никакого внимания на занесенных снегом человека и вулканца, один из которых явно веселился от души.  
  
      А Спок сейчас думал даже не о песне. Он думал о городе, красоты которого раньше не замечал, и не заметил бы, если бы не Джим. Его покорила эта действительно  _волшебная_  атмосфера, созданная снегом, светом фонарей, и чем-то еще, что буквально летало в воздухе, но названия чему он подобрать не мог. Спок думал, что едва ли забудет вид капитана, в волосах которого запутались снежинки, освещенного светом фонарей и уличных вывесок, его капитана, который сейчас был беспечен, как ребенок, и всей душой радовался снегу.  
  
      — Вы не замерзли, Спок? — прервав его раздумья, спросил Кирк. — Покажите мне свои руки, — с напускной строгостью приказал он.  
  
      — Как скажите, Джим, — ответил ему Спок, вынимая руки из карманов.  
  
      Кирк взял его ладони в свои, забавно копируя манеру осмотра Маккоя, и внимательно осмотрел вулканские пальцы, подушечки и костяшки которых и вправду немного позеленели.  
  
      — Вам грозит обморожение, — продолжая дурачиться, Джим напустил на себя важный и напыщенный вид знакотка.  
  
      — И что же делать? — подыгрывая ему, заинтересованно спросил Спок.  
  
      — Согреваться, — решительно сказал капитан. Он с величайшей осторожностью поднес руки Спока к своему лицу и подул на них, согревая своим теплым, человеческим дыханием.   
  
      Спок вздрогнул, но руки не убрал. Это ни капли не было похоже на вулканский поцелуй, но этот неожиданный жест заботы настолько поразил вулканца, что он сжал пальцы Кирка своими.  
  
      Тот поднял на него глаза.  
  
      — Вы тоже замерзли, Джим, — заметил Спок, — логичнее будет закончить нашу прогулку сейчас, пока мы оба в оптимальном физическом состоянии. Если хотите, я могу вас проводить.  
  
      Кирк улыбнулся, и опустил руку. Их пальцы все еще были переплетены.  
  
      — Пойдемте, моя квартира недалеко.  
  


***

  
  
      К удивлению Спока, квартира Джима была не в элитном, центральном районе города, а в тихом, небольшом квартале.  
  
      — Мне иногда кажется, что я не создан для больших городов, — как бы оправдываясь, объяснил Джим, когда они остановились перед его входом в дом. Полдороги они шли, держась за руки, и Кирк начал опасаться, что они выглядят как двое школьников. Хотя, если честно, он чувствовал себя именно так.  
  
      — До свидания, Джим, — мягко сказал Спок, и, повернувшись, хотел уйти, но Кирк окликнул его:  
  
      — Спок, постойте. Вы же действительно замерзли, а у меня дома всегда найдется чашка горячего чая. Или шоколада, — добавил он, подмигнув.  
  
      — Разве вы никого не ждете этим вечером? — с сомнением спорил Спок, держа озябшие руки в карманах.

— Да кого я могу ждать, — неожиданно вздохнул Джим. — Вся моя жизнь в космосе. Как, наверное, и ваша. Мы оба космические путешественники. И я не вижу ни одной причины, по которой вы не можете зайти сейчас ко мне и немного погреться.  
  
      — Вы правы, Джим, — вдруг улыбнувшись краем губ, ответил Спок, и пошел следом за своим капитаном и другом, который сейчас пытался попасть замерзшими пальцами с ключом в замочную скважину.  
  
      Всю ночь шел снег, накрывая незасыпающий город белоснежным одеялом.

 

*The Kooks - Westside


	7. Моя надежда

      Воздуха не хватало.  
  
      Джим пинал свой металлический гроб ногами изнутри, пытался на стенках на ощупь найти хоть что-то, что бы указало ему путь к спасению, кричал, зная, что его никто не услышит, под конец даже царапал короткими ногтями нагревшуюся от его дыхания поверхность, но все было безрезультатно.  
  
      Герметичный, тяжелый, чертовски тяжелый железный ящик с заключенным внутри капитаном тонул.  
  
      А вокруг был необъятный, казалось, бесконечный океан, и волны над головой гибнущего человека сталкивались, рассыпаясь тысячами брызг, шумели, громыхали, переливались одна в другую, и им не было дела до того, что происходит в глубине темных вод.  
  
      Это была планета-море, как ее негласно окрестил экипаж Энтерпрайз, 98% которой занимал один огромный океан.  
  
      Жители сначала показались дружелюбными, охотно пошли на контакт с группой исследователей, в состав которой входили Джим, Спок, Маккой, Сулу, две девушки-старшины, и несколько человек охраны.  
  
      Воздух был на планете прохладный, наполненный влагой и запахом соли, и мелкие брызги постоянно летали в воздухе. Кирку поначалу здесь понравилось.  
  
      Цивилизация была чуть более развита, чем человеческая, но все же находилась на том же этапе, так что землянам и мореанцам было довольно просто понять привычки и обычаи друг друга. Джим без устали разговаривал с мореанским главой (Старейшиной), рассказывая ему о преимуществах сотрудничества со Звездным Флотом. Тот обещал подумать, и, как знак своей расположенности к гостям, пригласил их остаться на одну ночь в их городе, больше всего похожем на суперсовременный мегаполис, построенный на воде.  
  
      Экипажу дали ряд комнат, находившимся рядом друг с другом, и с почетом проводили после полного церемоний и взаимных поздравлений ужина.  
  
      Джим, засыпая, успел подумать, что это была одна из самых удачных экспедиций.  
  


***

  
  
      Его буквально выдернули из сна, скрутили руки за спиной, быстро заклеили незнакомым материалом рот, и, едва капитан прекратил свое яростное сопротивление непонятным действиям, чтобы отдышаться, его ударили ногой в живот, повалили на пол, потом подняли и с неожиданной силой ударили в челюсть.  
  
      Мир покачнулся. Дыхание, которого и так не хватало, вырывалось судорожными выдохами.  
  
      Джим на удивление отчетливо помнил, как его тащили по чистым красивым коридорам дома Советов (одного из главных зданий на планете). Одного он не помнил, куда его тащили — вверх или вниз.  
  
      А не все ли равно?  
  


***

  
  
      Джим открыл глаза и понял, что кляп со рта снят. Он прищурился, привыкая к неравномерному искусственному освещению.  
   
      Первое, что он увидел, были лица мореанцев, на которых были написаны презрение и откровенная насмешка.  
  
      — Что с моим экипажем? Почему вы напали на нас? — быстро спросил у них Кирк.  
  
      — Потому что, — заговорил один из мореанцев, — правила изменились.  
  
      — Что? — непонимающе переспросил Джим, дернул руками, и только сейчас понял, что они все еще скручены у него за спиной. Сам он был привязан к каким-то трубам, так, что ноги подогнулись, и порядком затекли за все время, что он провел здесь.  
  
      — Бывшее правительство нашей планеты сегодня ночью было свергнуто. — громко объявил другой мореанец. — Старейшина мертв, его соратники тоже.  
  
      — Что вы сделали с моими людьми? — снова спросил Кирк, зло смотря на мореанцев.  
  
      — Они на вашем корабле, — спокойно ответил ему первый. — Мы сказали им, что вы мертвы, и угрожали убить всех, если они не уберутся отсюда.  
  
      Джим ошеломленно взглянул на говорившего.  
  
      — Почему? Чего вы добиваетесь?  
  
      — Свободы! — гордо ответил его собеседник. — Независимости от Совета, от Старейшин, от других планет. И от вашего Звездного Флота.  
  
      — Звездный Флот это не армия, не захватчики. Мы никогда не претендовали на…  
  
      — Мы не верим вам, — коротко ответил ему борец за свободу. — Мы верим в страх и силу. Если ваша организация пошлет на нашу планету свои корабли, мы скажем им, что вы, капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, у нас. Вряд ли они станут рисковать вашей жизнью.  
  
      — Я не настолько значим для Звездного Флота, но даже если бы это было так, они не стали бы захватывать вашу планету! — попытался переубедить их Джим.  
  
      — Но сегодня за ужином вы говорили Старейшине, что на нашей планете много полезных ресурсов. Это достаточная причина для нападения для такой агрессивной расы, как человеческая.  
  
      — Мы изменились! Мы хотим установить с вами торговые отношения, сотрудничество, и если вы отпустите меня, я смогу связаться со своим кораблем и…  
  
      — Нет, — снова резко прервал его мореанец. — Ваш корабль уже наверняка далеко отсюда. Мы не отпустим вас. Теперь вы политический заключенный, и любому, кто попытается помочь вам, полагается трибунал.  
  
      Сделав знак своим людям, он вышел, а оставшиеся отвязали Кирка, освободили руки, и ушли, оставив капитана в одиночестве.  
  


***

  
  
      Джим не знал, что ему делать. Он не видел выхода. Даже если на секунду допустить, что Энтерпрайз, не поверив в смерть своего капитана, остался на орбите планеты, у него все равно нет ни его коммуникатора, ни любого другого средства связи. Подозрительные мореанцы даже заставили его переодеться в их одежду, опасаясь, что в его форме могут быть маячки.  
  
      Единственное, что ему оставалось — бежать самостоятельно. План был до безумия прост: каким-то образом захватить оружие его охранника, бежать к космодрому и угнать один из местных кораблей. Там-то точно будет связь, и Джим сможет наконец сообщить на Энтерпрайз, что он жив.  
  
      Но прошло два дня, и ни одной возможности осуществить этот план ему не представилось. Он немного слышал о том, что происходит снаружи его темницы (как оказалось, это были катакомбы под дворцом Совета) — революционеры устанавливали свои порядки, но Джим, не знавший о политике мореанцев ровным счетом ничего, не мог судить, в лучшую или в худшую сторону были изменения.  
  
      Но на третий день, когда Кирк всерьез начал опасаться, что ему придется остаться здесь навсегда, ему выпал шанс. Новому вождю мореанцев зачем-то понадобилось допросить его, и, едва Джима вывели из-под земли в коридоры дворца, он неожиданно ударил одного своего конвоира локтем в лицо, у другого быстро выхватил бластер, и, хотя понятия не имел, как им пользоваться, наставил на остальных мореанцев, которые только сейчас схватились за свое оружие.  
  
      — Стойте на месте, а не то я выстрелю, — угрожающе сказал капитан, крепче сжимая инопланетное оружие.  
  
      И в этот момент он заметил как один из них направил свой бластер на него. Джим не хотел никого калечить, но и быть убитым тоже не хотел. И поэтому он выстрелил.  
  
      Короткая вспышка вылетела из оружия Джима, врезалась в мореанца, и он упал на пол. Без сознания, как показалось Кирку.  
  
      Другие мореанцы тоже начали стрелять, но Кирк быстро спрятался за колонной и продолжил перестрелку уже оттуда. Удивительно, но в него никто ни разу не попал, зато он задел еще двоих — одного в голову, другого в ногу. Оба упали и остались лежать без движения.  
  
      Джим, не оглядываясь, вынырнул из своего укрытия и быстро побежал по следующему коридору, надеясь, что именно он выведет его к долгожданной свободе.  
  
      И вот, наконец, ему показалось, что дверь, к которой он стремительно приближался, ведет наружу.  
  
      Джим выбежал на улицу, и замер, прикрыв руками ослепленные ярким солнечным светом глаза, отвыкшие за время заключения от таких нагрузок. И тут его внезапно повалили на землю, ударили каким-то твердым предметом в грудную клетку, в голову, шею, кто-то с другой стороны ударил по позвоночнику, заставляя капитана выгнуться от непереносимой боли и зажмурить глаза.  
  
      Наконец его подняли и поставили на колени. Висок был рассечен, видимо, когда Кирк упал на землю, и из раны текла кровь. Кирк услышал рядом с собой знакомый голос:  
  
      — Капитан Джемс Тиберий Кирк. — Названный капитан с усилием поднял голову и увидел того первого мореанца, который говорил с ним в самом начале. — Вы обвиняетесь в преднамеренном убийстве трех граждан Независимой Океанской Республики. В праве открытого или военного суда вам отказано единогласно. Вы приговариваетесь…  
  
      — Стоп! — перебил его Джим, стараясь говорить без хрипов. — Остановитесь. Вы сказали, что я обвиняюсь в  _убийстве_? Но ведь бластеры были заряжены на оглушение. От ранения в ногу не умирают.  
  
      — Умирают, — впервые в голосе мореанца прозвучала настоящая ярость. — Вы ничего не знаете о нас, о наших обычаях и нашем оружии. Я вызвал вас на переговоры, как политического заключенного, но теперь вы политический преступник. Я хотел даровать вам свободу на этой планете и гражданство Республики, но вы убили моих людей. Выстрелом в ногу вы убили моего друга. — Эти слова мореанца неожиданно поразили Джима: он был готов защищаться, но не  _убивать_  невиновных. — И поэтому вас ждет наказание.  
  
      Капитан молчал.  
  
      — Вы приговариваетесь к утоплению. Как предатель.  
  
      Кирк разглядывал злого, властного, ожесточенного своим горем мореанца, и вдруг подумал, что где-то в другой жизни они могли бы стать товарищами. Ведь он всего лишь заботился о жизнях вверенных ему людей, как Кирк заботился о своем экипаже. И Джим не знал, как бы он повел себя, если бы кто-то, пусть и ненамеренно, убил Спока или Маккоя.  
  
      Мореанец тем временем, когда зачитывал приговор, приглядывался к Кирку. Его поразила странная отвага этого чужака и его стремление любой ценой вырваться на волю. Вот какие сердца нужны революции! Но простить смерть троих сограждан, а в особенности своего друга, он не мог, даже если бы захотел.  
  
      Это был негласный, односторонний разговор, который они вели друг с другом, не зная о мыслях другого.  
  
      Ни одного лишнего слова не было сказано. Но им показалось, что они поняли друг друга.  
  


***

  
  
      Двумя часами позже Кирку вкололи какую-то сыворотку, чтобы он не сопротивлялся своей казни.  
  
      Последнее, что он услышал, был злой и издевательский голос занимающегося им военного врача:  
  
      — Не бойся, капитан, действие сыворотки быстро проходит. Очнешься ты уже на дне океана и сможешь сполна насладиться своей смертью.  
  
      Джим не мог ничего ответить — глаза слипались и закрывались. Он попытался шевельнуться, но не мог. И он провалился в темноту.  
  


***

  
  
      Кирку не хватает воздуха.  
  
      Его гроб для казни спаян крепко — и Джим не знает, как он открывается. И открывается ли вообще. Голова и тело болят, но легким начинает недоставать кислорода, и сейчас это самая главная проблема.  
  
      Джим понимает, что выхода нет. Он под сотнями метров океана на чужой планете в железном ящике, и едва ли хоть что-то может сейчас его спасти.  
  
      Он старается дышать меньше, экономя драгоценные крупицы оставшегося воздуха, затихает и расслабляется, но не закрывает глаза.  
  
      Кирк думает. Он думает обо всем, что сделал, и что мог бы сделать в своей жизни. Он думает, что будет с Энтерпрайз. С его экипажем. С друзьями, которые стали ему семьей.  
  
      «Леонард, мы знакомы с тобой с Академии. И что ты скажешь о мальчишке, который стал капитаном слишком рано, на его поминках?»  
  
      «Спок…» — Джим судорожно вздыхает. Он не знает, что мог бы сказать своему старшему помощнику. Только сейчас он понял, что до последнего момента надеялся, что именно Спок придумает, как его спасти. — « _Спаси меня._ _Я так хочу жить_ ».  
  
      Мы ищем надежду в невозможном.  
  
      Мы  _находим_  ее.  
  
      Джим делает последний вздох.  
  


***

  
  
      — Даже не пытайся говорить.  
  
      Первое, что слышит Джим, это голос Маккоя.  
  
      — Твои голосовые связки и так были напряжены. Ты слишком долго находился при минимальном количестве кислорода. Мы едва успели тебя спасти.  
  
      Кирк пытается открыть глаза. Он слышит в голосе Боунса боль, злость, осуждение, страх, но все перекрывает огромное облегчение.  
  
      — Открывай глаза, со зрением у тебя все в порядке. — Вот это ворчание уже больше похоже на Маккоя.  
  
      Джим честно напрягается, силясь разлепить веки. Кажется, это простое движение, сотни раз за день совершаемое нами безо всякого усилия, сейчас стало для него самым сложным в жизни. И в конце концов у него действительно получается.  
  
      Он видит над собой знаменитые «волшебные» руки доктора, что-то проверяющие в его показателях.  
  
      — Ты снова вернулся из мира мертвых, поздравляю. Мы вытащили тебя со дна именно в тот момент, когда еще чуть-чуть — и все, конец.  
  
      «Какое это страшное слово — конец. Раньше я этого не понимал», — подумал Джим.  
  
      — Все благодаря Споку.  
  
      Кирк насторожил уши, вопросительно посмотрев на Маккоя.  
  
      — Именно он отдал приказ кораблю оставаться на орбите, когда они вернулись. Даже не смотри на меня вот так, он до сих пор не объяснил, почему так поступил.  
  
      Джим попытался что-то сказать, но вместо этого прохрипел что-то невнятное.  
  
      — Давай, попробуй разговаривать, тебе все равно надо связки разрабатывать, — подстегнул его Маккой.  
  
      Спустя час Джим наконец смог нормально сказать слово, спустя еще два он мог говорить шепотом, и то с небольшими передышками.  
  
      — Где Спок? — тихо спросил он Маккоя.  
  
      — На мостике, где же еще. Пока мы искали тебя и лечили, он справлялся с твоими обязанностями капитана.  
  
      Кирку в голосе Боунса послышался упрек.  
  
      — Почему вы не улетели, когда мореанцы сказали вам, что я мертв? — задал он самый интересующий его сейчас вопрос.  
  
      — Вот это тебе лучше спросить у Спока. Он отказывался объяснять мне, да и остальным старшим офицерам, почему он так уверен в том, что ты жив, но запретил нам улетать до тех пор, пока мы не сможем тебя забрать.  
  
      — Забрать? — переспросил Джим. Он окончательно перестал что-то понимать. — Но если он думал, что я жив, почему вы не могли просто попытаться телепортировать меня с планеты или спуститься сами?  
  
      — Мореанцы оказались умнее, — мрачно ответил Маккой. — Над их поселениями установлено энергополе, которое покрывает все участки суши. Они включили его, как только отряд Спока вернулся на Энтерпрайз. А телепортироваться на воду, где волны по несколько метров в высоту, было бы невозможно. И Спок сказал, что надо всего лишь дождаться, пока тебя вывезут за пределы поля, и уже оттуда телепортировать на Энтерпрайз. Так и случилось, потому что мы круглые сутки следили за всеми находящимися вне зоны энергополя судами и воздушным транспортом.  
  
      Не успел Джим хоть что-то ответить, как двери медотсека раздвинулись, и в палату вошел вулканец.  
  
      Приветствие вышло довольно неловким: Кирк слишком громко и радостно сказал:  
  
      — Спок!  
  
      Потом он закашлялся, слишком поздно поняв, что с его больными связками ему бы лучше этого не делать, и попытался сесть, а может даже встать с койки.  
  
      Спок в мгновение ока оказался рядом и осторожным, но твердым движением рук остановил капитана за плечи, не давая даже сесть.  
  
      — Ваше физическое состояние недостаточно оптимально для подобных действий, — спокойно ответил он на удивленный взгляд Джима.  
  
      — Вообще-то ему садиться можно, — заметил Маккой, который со странным выражением лица наблюдал за этой сценой, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
      Спок, как показалось обоим людям, смутился, и только хотел выпрямиться, как освобожденный от вулканской хватки Джим обхватил его руками, протягивая ближе к себе.  
  
      Удивительно, но Спок не сопротивлялся. Он даже наоборот неуверенно обнял Джима в ответ, склонившись над койкой капитана.  
  
      — Почему ты оставил Энтерпрайз на орбите? Они же сказали, что я мертв. Почему ты не поверил им? — тихо, насколько позволял голос, спросил у него Джим, подбородком уткнувшись в вулканское плечо.  
  
      Он почувствовал, как Спок напрягся.  
  
      — Я  _поверил_  им, — не своим голосом ответил он, — но потом, когда мы вернулись на корабль, я понял, что вашего тела нам не показали, и убивать вас только для нашего устрашения крайне нелогично с их стороны. Но если бы я сообщил командованию, что могу основываться только на своих догадках, нам бы запретили оставаться рядом с враждебной планетой.  
  
      Спок, посчитав, что уже злоупотребляет вниманием капитана, попытался отстраниться, но Джим продолжал крепко его держать теплыми человеческими руками.  
  
      — Капитан, я…  
  
      — Спасибо, — проговорил Джим. — Один раз я уже вернулся с того света благодаря тебе.  
  
      — И мне, — вставил свое слово Боунс. — Я тоже как бы помогал.  
  
      — И, конечно, тебе, — улыбаясь, ответил Джим, и наконец отпустил Спока. Тот выпрямился и привычным жестом одернул форму, видимо не зная, куда деть внезапно освободившиеся руки.  
  
      — Почему тебя выбросили в океан? — спросил Маккой, и только сейчас Джим понял, что у них вопросов к нему не меньше, чем у него к ним.  
  
      В полчаса он рассказал им обо всем, что произошло с ним за прошедшие три дня, отвечая на вопросы Спока и Маккоя. Постепенно силы капитана, еще слишком слабого после всего пережитого, сошли на нет, и Маккой выгнал Спока из палаты, не слушая активных протестов Джима, а потом и сам ушел, приглушив свет.  
  
      Джим недолго боролся со сном. Он снова был дома, и знал, что именно здесь его место.  
  


***

  
  
      Джим и Спок смотрели на космос. Время их смены прошло и закончилось, но они стояли в пустом отсеке для совещаний. Оба молчали.  
  
      Прошла неделя с того дня, как капитана вернули на корабль. Джим довольно быстро восстановился, и через несколько дней уже без проблем отдавал приказы на мостике, чему весь экипаж был несказанно рад.  
  
      — И все-таки, почему вы были так уверены, что я жив? — первым нарушил молчание Джим, посмотрев на Спока. — Вы бы не стали рисковать целым кораблем ради догадок.  
  
      — Я рисковал не ради догадок, а ради  _вас_ , — ровным голосом ответил Спок, который так и не повернул головы к капитану. — Вы знаете, что такое вулканская связь?  
  
      Джим немного смутился.  
  
      — Честно говоря, я самостоятельно изучил вулканскую культуру, когда мы стали работать вместе, чтобы случайно не нарушить что-нибудь из правил вашего народа, — признался он. — Но об особой связи в общедоступных источниках информации совсем немного. Знаю только, что она появляется со временем у близких друг другу существ, или ее создают на бракосочетании с помощью ритуалов.  
  
      Спок внимательно слушал его, склонив голову.  
  
      — Это верно. Отчасти. Точного понятия связи просто не существует. У кого-то она ментальная, и настолько сильная, что позволяет читать мысли партнера, у других не такая мощная, но все же может существовать.  
  
      — То есть вы говорите, что мы с вами… — начал шокированный Джим, но Спок прервал его:  
  
      — По крайней мере, с моей стороны мы до какой-то степени связаны. Не волнуйтесь, это никак не проявляется не внешне, не внутренне. Но… — Спок замялся. — Я помню, что чувствовал, когда вы умерли от радиации. В этот раз ничего похожего не было. До того момента, когда мы засекли вас под водой. Мне казалось… — Джим видел, насколько трудно даются вулканцу эти объяснения, но не нашел в себе силы прервать его. — Мне показалось, что  _я сам_  задыхаюсь.  
  
      — Мне жаль, что я заставил вас пережить это вместе со мной, — с искреннем сожалением сказал Джим.  
  
      Спок удивленно посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Меньше всего я ожидал, что вы будете извиняться за свою смерть.  
  
      Джим улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я действительно чувствую себя виноватым. Тогда, три года назад, когда я едва не умер, я с самого начала знал, на что иду. Я знал, что если не сделаю этого, погибнем мы все, и осознанно шел на смерть. Но сейчас, когда меня просто оставили умирать, это было… — он не договорил.  
  
      Спок мягко положил руку Кирку на плечо.  
  
      — Мне почему-то казалось, что именно вы знаете, как можно меня спасти, — признался Джим, — хотя это было практически невозможно.  
  
      — Я решил хотя бы раз в жизни воспользоваться вашим девизом. — Спок чуть-чуть улыбнулся. — Неразрешимых ситуаций не бывает. Всегда есть надежда. Я надеялся на то, что вы живы. И вот вы здесь.  
  
      Спок снова и снова поражал Джима, и каждый раз все сильнее.  
  
      — В вас так много человеческого… Нет-нет, это было не оскорбление, Спок, не смотрите так на меня. Хотя, нет, скорее, в вас больше  _человечности_. Это, поверьте мне, гораздо важнее.  
  
      Джим накрыл своей ладонью руку Спока, которой он продолжал держать капитана за плечо. Капитан все еще улыбался.


	8. Chapter 8

        В космосе границы времени, пространства, самой жизни стираются и искажаются до неузнаваемости, и порой люди (да и не только люди) постепенно теряют себя в этой холодной бесконечности.

      Джеймс Кирк знает это. Но Джим знает, насколько важно экипажу не потеряться самим и не потерять друг друга, и поэтому Кирк решает напомнить всем людям, за жизни которых он отвечает, что ждет их дома, на Земле. И что происходит там сейчас.

      Приближалось 14 февраля — день всех влюбленных, день Святого Валентина.

      И как только Джим однажды ввалился в медотсек с загадочной улыбкой, обращенной к Маккою, доктор сразу все понял.

      — Глупее идеи я не слышал. Джим, нет! Мы не можем заставить половину экипажа оторваться от работы ради очередного твоего бредового замысла, — сразу начал отказываться и возмущаться он, при этом уже зная, что капитана ему не переубедить.

      — Именно так мы и сделаем, — сияя широкой и радостной улыбкой, ответил Кирк, бегло окинув взглядом все помещение медотсека, и особенно задержавшись заинтересованным взглядом на медсестрах, о чем-то увлеченно разговаривавших между собой. — Тем более, это поможет экипажу… узнать друг друга поближе.

      Боунс закатил глаза.

      — Только такому капитану как ты могла придти подобная идея. Я, честно говоря, не сомневался, что ты выкинешь что-то подобное.

      — Да ладно тебе. Если ты будешь участвовать, некоторые из экипажа хоть смогут узнать, что ты не всегда такой злой. — Джим дружески толкнул его в плечо.

      —  Я не злой.

      — Вот мы и узнаем. — Кирк подмигнул ему и вышел, сопровождаемый страдальческим вздохом доктора.

***

      Энтузиазмом Джима действительно загорелся весь корабль. Начиная от транспортаторной и заканчивая мостиком все реплицировали украшения на стены, надписи, подвески и постепенно в поразительно короткие сроки на Энтерпрайз пришел дух любви.

      У кого-то, как у Сулу, дома остались семьи, и они чуть свысока смотрели на всю эту суету молодых людей, но все-таки большая часть экипажа дышала юностью, была свободна, весела, и беззастенчиво этим пользовалась.

      Кирк с поразительной заботой следил за приготовлениями, и было видно, что он сильно обеспокоен жизнью людей, находящимся под его началом.

      Удивительно, но самая лучшая идея, связанная с праздником, пришла не ему.

      Ухура после смены отозвала его в сторону и предложила устроить  _бал_.

      Конечно, она назвала это «танцы», но неудержимая мысль Кирка развила эту идею до гораздо более интересных масштабов. Он горячо поблагодарил ее, и с удвоенной энергией принялся за дело.

      В день-икс, 14 февраля по земному летоисчислению, были назначены танцы для всех желающих — вне зависимости от ранга, возраста и расы.

***

      — Спо-ок. — Джим оперся на спинку кресла старшего помощника, в то время как этот самый помощник поднял на него глаза, отвлеченный от работы. — Разрешите вопрос личного характера?

      — Смотря какой темы касается вопрос, капитан, — осторожно ответил Спок, уже понявший, что «личные вопросы» от Джима ни к чему хорошему не приводят.

      — С кем вы пойдете на бал? — прямо спросил Кирк.

      — Я не иду, — коротко ответил вулканец, и хотел отвернуться от Джима, как тот удивленно сказал:

      — Почему же?

      Спок вздохнул. Не так, как Маккой, но все же что-то похожее в тоне этого вдоха в нем было.

      — Позволю вам напомнить, что мои последние романтические отношения с лейтенантом Ухурой закончились не самым удовлетворительным образом. — раздраженно ответил Спок. Было видно, что эта фраза стоила ему немалых усилий.

      — Но Нийота… — начал было Кирк, но Спок перебил его:

      — Личная жизнь лейтенанта Ухуры больше меня не касается. А моя не касается  _вас_. — Джим понял, что лучше не злить его еще больше. Но он продолжал стоять, склонившись над креслом Спока.

      — Каким бы я был капитаном, если бы позволил моему  _прекрасному_  — Спок поднял брови, — первому помощнику пропустить день всех влюбленных?

      — Пожалуй… нормальным, — ответил Спок задумчиво.

      — Вы только что назвали меня ненормальным?

      — А вы только что назвали меня прекрасным?

      Джим покраснел. Вулканец же был невозмутим и даже немного весел.

      — Да ладно вам, Спок, не стоит  _настолько_  болезненно переживать свой разрыв с Нийотой, — снова попытался уговорить его Джим. — Ухура классная, но, видимо, вы не подходите друг другу. Но это не повод превращать свою научную лабораторию в личный мужской монастырь.

      Спок изящно поднял левую бровь.

      — Отсутствие постоянного романического партнера не повод вступать в беспорядочные кратковременные отношения, не приносящие ни морального, ни физического удовлетворения.

      — Эй, вы сейчас что, намекаете на меня? — Кирк выглядел оскорбленным.

      — Вулканцы не намекают, капитан.

      — Ага, а еще не лгут.

      Теперь оскорбленным выглядел уже Спок. Джим пару секунд смотрел ему в глаза, а потом рассмеялся.

      — Это была шутка, Спок, не воспринимайте все так буквально. Но все же, — он посерьезнел. — Давайте пойдем вместе?

      — Что?

      Джим только сейчас понял, какую глупость сморозил, и, злясь на себя, торопливо постарался исправиться:

      — Черт, Спок, не в смысле мы вместе пойдем на бал, а в том смысле, что я могу пойти с вами и помочь найти вам подходящую компанию. — Не давая ему возразить, он добавил: — Не обязательно подружку, Спок, там же не все придут только для этого. Просто пообщаетесь с остальным экипажем в неформальной обстановке.

      Спок немного улыбнулся.

      — Вы все равно не сочтете разговор оконченным, если я не соглашусь на ваше предложение. Так что логичнее будет согласиться.

      — Прекрасно. — Джим улыбнулся настолько радостно, что Спок невольно задумался, насколько многое значило его согласие для капитана.

***

      Но когда Спок накануне танцев зашел к Джиму в каюту в темном традиционном вулканском костюме, Кирк не мог сдержать смеха.

      — Вас что-то не устраивает в моем внешнем виде? — немного задетым тоном спросил Спок.

      — Нет, все хорошо, но… — Джим остановился, подбирая слова, и придирчивым взглядом окинул завернутую в ткань фигуру Спока. — Это не соответствует принятым на Земле традициям. Вас могут неправильно понять.

      — В любом случае, у меня нет другой неофициальной одежды, подходящей к данному мероприятию, — ответил Спок.

      — Тогда вам, наверное, подойдет что-то из моих вещей, — весело ответил ему Кирк. — Не беспокойтесь, Спок, большую часть из них я не надевал еще ни разу, на нашей службе не очень-то много поводов для этого.

      — Хорошо… — с сомнением сказал вулканец.

      Через полчаса быстрых примерок и недолгих споров Джим послал Спока переодеться в ванную в выбранную ими одежду, а сам накинул на себя простую белую футболку и светлые джинсы. Так он был гораздо больше похож на симпатичного прожигателя жизни из Айовы, чем на капитана звездолета. Но на один вечер он вполне мог совместить обе роли.

      И тут в комнату вошел Спок. На нем были серые штаны, темный длинный мужской кардиган без застежек и черная футболка Джима, которая была ему немного мала.  _Слишком_  мала, подумал Джим, заметив, как отчетливо вырисовывается под ней фигура Спока. Он даже не знал, радоваться или огорчаться, что они решили прикрыть это все кардиганом. Бледные острые уши и кожа вулканца особенно резко контрастировали с большим количеством черного цвета. Это было… интригующе.

      Кирк восхищенно присвистнул:

      — Если бы я не был капитаном, из меня бы вышел неплохой стилист. Определенно.

      — Что вы имеете в виду? — напряженно спросил Спок, явно чувствуя себя неуютно в чужой одежде.

      — Что тебе идет, — ответил Джим, улыбаясь.

      Спок ненадолго задумался, видимо решая, можно ли считать это за комплимент.

      — Вам тоже… идет, — наконец ответил он.

      Кирк усмехнулся.

      — Какой ты сегодня разговорчивый, — хмыкнул он. — Пойдем.

***

      Меньше всего это было похоже на бал.

      Яркое освещение, предусмотрительно настроенное талантливыми техниками, большое количество разнообразного алкоголя, современная музыка, звучавшая для чувствительных вулканских ушей слишком громко, и множество взглядов, улыбок, звуков, нечаянных и намеренных прикосновений сводили Спока с ума, и он не был уверен, в хорошем или в плохом смысле.

      Он чувствовал всю энергию, все торжество жизни в этих молодых людях, которым наконец позволили сделать что-то, выходящее за рамки их привычного режима работы. Но ему самому было неуютно здесь. Он мельком заметил в толпе Ухуру, громко смеющуюся с бокалом в руке, увидел Скотти, яро пытавшемуся что-то доказать группе уже слишком старых для танцев и флирта инженеров, Чехова, фальшиво пытавшегося подпевать музыке, но Кирка, который только что был рядом, и след простыл. Наверное, присутствие капитана было обязательно в самой гуще событий.

      Спок почувствовал в некотором роде облегчение от осознания этого факта. Теперь ему никто не помешает незаметно покинуть это шумное, людное мероприятие, на котором ему не было места.

      Он только повернулся к выходу, как чья-то рука схватила его за запястье.

      — Спок! — раскрасневшийся, веселый капитан смотрел на него. — Только не говори, что уже хочешь уйти, мы же не зря тебя наряжали.

      — Я нахожу нецелесообразным свое дальнейшее нахождение здесь, — попытался вырваться Спок, но не слишком активно.

      — Я не позволю тебе тухнуть в лаборатории весь вечер! — возмутился Джим и потащил его за собой.

      Спок тихо вздохнул и начал проталкиваться через толпу не замечавших его людей следом за Джимом.

      Наконец их буквально вынесло на свободное пространство танцпола. Вокруг остро и сильно пахло потом, духами, алкоголем, людьми. Спок неожиданно для себя поддался этой общей атмосфере веселья, и осторожно улыбнулся Джиму.

      — Вулканцы умеют танцевать? — спросил тот, улыбаясь в ответ.

      — Не в том смысле, в каком вы понимаете это, — покачал головой Спок. — Но если вы мне покажете…

      Джим понимающе посмотрел на него, быстро сообразив, что имеет в виду вулканец.

      — Итак, вы ставите ногу вот так…

      Кирк быстро показал несколько основных движений, смеясь, чуть не падая на пол и на Спока, но при этом умудряясь почти не отрывать взгляда от старшего помощника.

      Но едва Спок начал робко, но под бурное одобрение Джима пытаться что-то повторить, как Кирка утащили в гущу шумной компании, и начали поздравлять с тем, как хорошо ему удалось организовать все в такое короткое время, тот начал отнекиваться, потому что большую часть работы экипаж сделал сам, и так далее.

      Спок привык всегда быть за плечом своего капитана. Но сейчас, когда тот был в кругу  _людей_ , которым в данный момент не было дела до Спока, не принимавшего в организации праздника никакого участия, он почувствовал… неприятие.

      К кому, он сам бы не смог сказать.

      «Джим  _человек_. Ты, бесчувственный вулканец, никогда не сможешь заставить его смеяться так же громко и говорить так живо. Вы слишком разные даже для того, чтобы быть близкими друзьями», — какая-то сила, противиться которой он не мог и не хотел, говорила ему все это. Может быть, это был эгоизм, а, возможно, голос разума. — «Уходи».

      Спок, последний раз попытавшись отыскать золотистую макушку капитана в толпе, повернулся и прошел к выходу.

      И тут его остановили уже во второй раз, но тот, кого Спок сейчас ожидал увидеть меньше всего — Маккой.

      — Чего ты-то уходишь? — удивленно спросил он. — И где Джим? Он же сам так хотел затащить тебя сюда.

      В иное время Спок бы ответил по-другому, но сейчас у него с языка сорвалось:

      — По всему можно судить, что сейчас капитану более  общительная компания предпочтительней, чем моя.

      И, видимо, в этот момент лицо у него было настолько обиженное (хоть вулканцы и не обижаются), что Маккой хмыкнул:

      — Ты говоришь как очередная его пассия, которую он мягко отшил. Лучше не надо, тебе это не пойдет.

      — Что вы имеете в виду под термином «пассия» по отношению ко мне, доктор Маккой? — раздраженно спросил Спок, хмуро посмотрев на медика.

      — Эх, — тяжело вздохнул Маккой и наградил Спока разочарованным, но очевидно наигранным взглядом, — Как будто я мало возился с вами, пока вы с Джимом не привыкли друг к другу. И вот, пожалуйста, даже сейчас наш капитан смог накосячить.

      — Я перестаю вас понимать, доктор, — действительно слишком не по-вулкански тормозя отвечал Спок, слегка склонив голову на бок.

      — Как будто ты сам не понимаешь, почему хочешь уйти. Я знаю, что ты бываешь идиотом, но не до такой же степени. Ладно-ладно, не злись, я же всего лишь шучу. Конечно, я бы мог подраться с тобой, но я еще недостаточно выпил для этого.

      — А еще безобразное нарушение дисциплины подорвет наш авторитет в глазах экипажа… и капитана, — чуть помедлив, добавил Спок.

      — Как мило. — Маккой поморщился, и позвал, крикнув в толпу: — Джим! Джеймс Тиберий… — не успел он окончить длинное имя капитана, как тот с поразительной быстротой явился перед ними собственной персоной. — Я вам не нянька, но видеть, как вы  _оба_  ходите завтра с кислыми рожами, я не намерен.

      — С набитой рожей будешь ходить ты, причем  _прямо сейчас_. — нахмурившись, сказал капитан. — Кто-то умер? Умирает? Командование тоже хочет поучаствовать в празднике и адмиралы летят сюда?

      — Полагаю, доктору Маккою надоело пытаться вызвать мою эмоциональную скомпроментированность, и он решил опробовать на вас свои… методы, — снова нацепив на лицо строгую маску, сказал Спок, тем не менее, в шутливом тоне.

      Брови Леонарда поползли вверх.

      Джим засмеялся.

      — Тебя только что подколол вулканец, поздравляю! — он от души хлопнул ошеломленного Маккоя по спине, и вдруг снова схватил Спока за запястье: — Прости, Боунс, но я похищаю у тебя Спока.

      — Да уйдете вы оба наконец! — возмутился доктор.

      Спок даже не пытался сопротивляться движению капитана. Когда они были в десантных группах, Джим в минуты опасности поступал точно так же, и вулканец не мог ему с этим отказать. Странный, по-настоящему человеческий жест был неожиданно приятен как знак доверия и дружбы.

      — Идем, я тебе покажу, как ребята из инженерного постарались. — обернувшись, весело сказал ему Джим.

      Спок немного улыбнулся и согласился.

      Весь оставшийся вечер они провели вместе, шутя, болтая, обсуждая работу экипажа и капитана над этим праздником, позже к ним присоединился так и не нашедший себе компанию на всю ночь Боунс, а потом Ухура, Кристина Чепел, все-таки пришедший на танцы Сулу, Скотти, и несколько других друзей офицеров.

      Спок подумал, что они неправильно проводят день всех влюбленных. Он читал, что обязательно должны быть интимные записки, подарки, эстетически привлекательные представители земной флоры.

      Но кого это волновало? Они были влюблены в свою миссию, в Энтерпрайз, в звезды и космос.

      А космос любил их.

***

      — Спо-ок. — Тот же тон, тот же голос, только настроение совсем другое. — Сними кардиган. Как тебе только не жарко?

      — Мое физическое состояние удовлетворительно,  капитан.

      Джим и Спок сидели в опустевшем полутемном зале, который на самом деле был самой большой на корабле кают-компанией. По корабельному времени было уже под утро, все расползлись по своим каютам кто с кем.

      Капитан считал, что все прошло как нельзя лучше. Такого количества пар он еще не видел ни разу — многие решили не терять шанса и познакомиться с кем-то, по месту службы на корабле находившемся в другой части.

      А сейчас ушел даже Маккой, сказав, что смотреть не может на их — Спока и Джима — довольные лица, да и выспаться надо хоть немного.

      Но капитана и старшего помощника это как будто не заботило, они продолжали разговаривать.

      Споку казалось, что какая-то стена, стоявшая между ними на службе, сейчас стала постепенно рушиться. Сначала они говорили обо всем на свете, а потом о себе, о друг друге. Спок поделился некоторыми воспоминаниями из детства, а Джим рассказал о своем. У вулканца невольно сжимались кулаки, когда Кирк спокойным голосом коротко описал жизнь с слишком часто пьяным отчимом, уход брата и вечную отстраненность матери.

      Спок просто не понимал, как можно так поступать с  _ребенком_.

      Джим усмехнулся, и ответил, что это не самый плохой пример из жизни человеческих детей.

      Многие люди называют традиционные вулканские ритуалы инициации слишком трудными и даже жестокими для маленьких вулканцев, но задумывались ли они о том, чему подвергаются их собственные чада?

      Споку определенно никогда не понять людей.

      — Но все-таки, без кардигана тебе будет куда лучше, — настойчивый голос Джеймса оторвал его от мыслей. Капитан сидел, вальяжно развалившись, на другом конце не особо длинного круглого стола, разделявшего их, и хитро смотрел на Спока.

      — Логичнее было бы сказать вашу точку зрения в самом начале, капитан, — в тон ему ответил Спок. Но все же поднялся, и неторопливо стянул с себя черный кардиган.

      — Смотрите все, вулканец показывает стриптиз! — тихо закричал Кирк противным наигранным голосом, и рассмеялся, увидев мрачное выражение лица Спока, а потом в капитана звездолета полетел его же кардиган, вызвав новый приступ неудержимого смеха. — Спок, не будь таким занудным, — протянул Крик, успокаиваясь.

      — Я вовсе не занудный, — совсем по-человечески ответил Спок, и сел обратно на металлический, нагретый его теплом стул.

      — Проверим? — Джим поднял брови и вдруг положил руки на стол, потом встал ногами на стул и, грациозно поднявшись, коленкой встал на мебель, в то время как руками двигался к Споку, упираясь ими в крышку стола. Все это он умудрялся проделывать с изяществом кошки, и при этом не отрывая взгляда от Спока, который с растущим удивлением и непониманием следил за действиями своего капитана.

      — Что вы делаете? — не двигаясь с места, но заметно напрягшись спросил Спок.

      — А вы как думаете, коммандер Спок? — с издевкой спросил Кирк, не прекращая движения. Теперь он уже целиком был на столе, и почти нависал над лицом Спока.

      — Рационального объяснения вашим поступкам я не вижу, — силясь сохранить самообладание, ответил вулканец. Наконец он поднял глаза на капитана, ожидая увидеть в его взгляде насмешку, страсть, или другое сильное неконтролируемое человеческое чувство.

      Но в глазах Джима был страх. И бесконечное понимание. И немой, немыслимо важный для них обоих вопрос.

      Они не помнили, кто из них тихо сказал другому последнюю имеющую смысл фразу:

       _— С днем святого Валентина тебя._


	9. Бесконечность

      Джим просыпается. Голова гудит, как после попойки, но он отчетливо помнит, что вчера произошло все что угодно, кроме этого. Хотя… что вообще произошло вчера?  
  
      Он не знает. Воспоминания как в тумане, как во сне. Кирк помнит высадку на планету, неестественный громкий крик вулканца «Капитан!», но дальше как будто кто-то жестокий и сильный выключает свет в его голове.  
  
      — Меня зовут Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, я капитан звездолета ЮСС Энтерпрайз, звездная дата… — и тут он запнулся.  
  
      В его комнате было пугающе пусто. Если его ранили, то почему он здесь, а не в медотсеке? Маккой бы не допустил бы такого, а Спок… Точно, Спок. Он все объяснит. У него всегда есть логичное объяснение.  
  
      Джиму бы хотелось услышать хоть какое-то объяснение, почему он упорно не вспоминает ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться, но больше всего его пугает отсутствие всякого ощущения времени. Как будто он не знает,  _когда_  он находится.  
  
      Определенно, ему нужна помощь. Джим морщится и встает с кровати.  
  
      Когда Кирк открыл дверь, одна деталь сразу же насторожила его. Звуки. Точнее, полнейшее их отсутствие. Абсолютная тишина царила на корабле. Не было слышно даже отзвука человеческого голоса.  
  
      Джим вышел в коридор. Система жизнеобеспечения была в порядке, но не единого человека не встретилось ему на пути к мостику.  
  
      «Что случилось с моим экипажем? Где все?» — с нарастающим нетерпением и тревогой думал он, поднимаясь на турболифте.  
  
      Но больше всего напугал вышедшего из кабины лифта Джима вид из переднего экрана мостика.  
  
      Конечно, тут тоже было пусто. Но за стеклом к кораблю приближалось нечто, что едва не заставило замершего на месте Джима внезапно поседеть.  
  
      Энтерпрайз неслась на полной скорости к поверхности какой-то планеты, подозрительно похожей на ту, на которую в последний раз и высаживался Кирк.  
  
      Внешняя обшивка корабля трещала и горела, на мостике это ощущалось особенно сильно, но больше всего Джима сейчас интересовал один вопрос — куда делись все люди с корабля?  
  
      Если была проведена эвакуация, то как можно было забыть  _капитана_?  
  
      Но на все это не было времени. Джеймс попытался сделать шаг к панели пилотов, чтобы сделать все, что еще могло спасти корабль, но в этот момент Энтерпрайз качнуло, он резко упал на пол, но почти сразу же быстро вскочил.  
  
      Атмосфера была пройдена. До поверхности оставалось две секунды.  
  
      И в эти две секунды он услышал отчетливый, ясный, напряженный, и, главное,  _знакомый_  голос в голове:  
  
       _Джим. Найди меня. Джим. В следующий раз будь быстрее. Найди… найди меня._  
  
      Спок. Это точно был он. И, хотя Джим не понял, как эти слова могут помочь ему сейчас, он был рад, что именно этот голос он слышал в последние секунды жизни.  
  
      Корабль врезался в поверхность планеты, взрывая носом землю, и Джима объял яркий огонь взорвавшихся двигателей.  
  


***

  
  
      Джим просыпается. Он недоверчиво открывает глаза.  
  
      — Я же вроде умер.  
  
      Его собственный голос пугает его самого, потому что ответа он не слышит.  
  
      — Хей, есть кто живой?  
  
      Он садится на кровати, нет, не на кровати, на больничной койке, и начинает кое-что понимать. Предыдущая смерть была всего лишь галлюцинацией, вызванной его больным сознанием, а сейчас он, конечно, в лазарете, а значит…  
  
      — Боунс! Боунс, ненормальный трудоголик, я знаю, что ты тут!  
  
      Странная на первый взгляд попытка сработала на удивление быстро. Маккой, оживленный, бодрый и хмурый, вошел в отсек к Джиму.  
  
      — Оклемался? — вместо приветствия спросил он.  
  
      — Ты, как всегда, в своем репертуаре. — поморщился Джим. — Вроде бы да… А что вообще произошло?  
  
      — А ты не помнишь? — еще больше нахмурился Боунс. — С памятью проблем быть не должно…  
  
      — Нет, — Джим помотал головой. — А где Спок? — слова вулканца до странного отчетливо звучали у него в голове, и он хотел понять, что это значит.  
  
      Но следующий вопрос Маккоя только добавил загадок.  
  
      — Кто такой Спок?  
  
      — А-а ты разве не знаешь? — наверное, Кирк выглядел сейчас до смешного глупо. — Вулканец, мой старший помощник, вы постоянно ругаетесь…  
  
      — Джим, ты все еще болен, мне кажется, что последствия серьезнее, чем я думал, — обеспокоенно проговорил Маккой.  
  
      — Нет, то есть ты не знаешь Спока?  _Спока_? — остановил его Джим.  
  
      Леонард отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
      Они пару секунд в недоумении смотрели друг на друга. Потом Джим попытался встать с койки, на что Маккой возмутился:  
  
      — Стой! Ты еще недостаточно окреп, мне надо провести последние исследования…  
  
      — Это неважно, — упрямо отказывался Кирк, и все-таки не очень уверенно встал на ноги. — Мне нужно найти Спока…  
  
      — На этом корабле больше четырех сотен человек, и нет никого по имени Спок! Тем более, вулканца, — Маккой продолжал спорить, но уже понимал, что капитан его не слушает.  
  
      — Боунс, ты не понимаешь, — отмахнулся от него Кирк.  
  
      — Нет, это  _ты_  не понимаешь, — раздраженно сказал доктор. — Ты серьезно ранен, мы едва смогли тебя спасти, и неизвестно, как это отразится на твоем организме! И ты даже не помнишь, что произошло, и не хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе вспомнить. Джим, ты…  
  
      — …безответственный придурок, но еще я твой капитан, — неожиданно жестко напомнил Кирк. Равновесие постепенно вернулось к нему, и голова перестала кружиться, это уже было неплохо. — Прости, у меня нет времени на это.  
  
      — Джим!.. — Маккой в последний раз попытался остановить его, но капитан, не слушая, выбежал за дверь.  
  
      «Что, черт возьми, происходит?» — думал Кирк. — « Я слишком хорошо помню, как мой корабль погиб, а еще голос… голос Спока. Который просит найти его. А тут, где бы я не находился, Спока либо все забыли, либо…» — Джим даже остановился от пришедшей ему на ум мысли. — «Либо его просто  _не существует_.»  
  
      Он снова, насколько мог быстро, побежал по направлению к мостику. Ему было жизненно важно понять, почему он единственный помнит вулканца, которого в принципе невозможно забыть, увидев хотя бы один раз в жизни.  
  
      Как ураган, он ворвался на мостик, и встретил удивленные взгляды членов экипажа, которые, видимо, не могли понять, что их капитан делает здесь, а не в медотсеке.  
  
      Навстречу Джиму вышел незнакомый светловолосый, почти рыжий мужчина примерно одного с ним роста.  
  
      — Капитан, почему вы покинули лазарет? — нахмурившись, спросил он.  
  
      — Кто вы? — резко спросил его Джим, вызвав новую вспышку удивления среди экипажа, который неотрывно наблюдал за ними.  
  
      Было видно, что мужчина тоже искренне удивлен этим вопросом.  
  
      — Юинг Рей, старший офицер по науке и первый помощник на ЮСС Энтерпрайз. Джеймс… вы не помните меня? — осторожно спросил он.  
  
      Было странно и больно слышать знакомые должности от чужого человека. Спок никогда не говорил таким неуверенным тоном, никогда не называл его  _Джеймсом_.  
  
      — Мои… мои физические показатели неудовлетворительны, — негромко проговорил Кирк, чтобы ответить хоть что-то. — Позже я вернусь на пост. — Он откровенно лгал, но ему было плевать. — Я приношу свои извинения.  
  
      Пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства, он вызвал турболифт и под неловкое молчание экипажа покинул мостик.  
  
      Джим не знал, что с ним. Одно он знал точно — он  _не дома_ , не там, где должен быть, это не тот корабль, не та Энтерпрайз, где все так знакомо и понятно, где есть Спок.  
  
      Турболифт остановился. Джим даже не помнил, куда он сказал ему приехать, и поэтому удивился, увидев нижние палубы. Тут были ангары для спасательных капсул и запасы запчастей. Было тихо и малолюдно, и сейчас капитана это вполне устраивало.  
  
      Он неторопливо пошел по пустому коридору. Ему надо было подумать.  
  
      «Итак, что мы имеем?  
  
      Первое. Это мир, где не существует Спока. Возможно, не то время, не то место  _не та_  вселенная.  
  
      Второе. Мне это не нравится.  
  
      Третье. Я помню все, что происходило до столкновения корабля и моей „смерти“. После таких травм, какие получил бы я, выжить невозможно. Значит, в медотсеке я оказался по какой-то другой причине.»  
  
      Джим почти пожалел, что не успел выведать у Боунса, что же с ним произошло.  
  
      «Четвертое. Я слышал голос Спока. Перед самой моей „смертью“ он просил, чтобы я нашел его. Но как я могу это сделать, если его просто  _не существует?_ »  
  
      — Спок! Спо-ок! — глупый, отчаянный и громкий, крик Джима разорвал гнетущую тишину. — Где ты?  
  
      И тут он кое-что вспомнил. Спок однажды рассказал ему, что он первый вулканец, который отклонил свою заявку в Вулканскую Академию Наук.  
  
      А что, если в этой реальности он этого не сделал?  
  
      Спок остался на Вулкане, не поступил в Звездный Флот, и был на планете в момент ее гибели.  
  
      Кирк сжал кулаки в бессильной ярости.  
  
       _Беги._  
  
      «Что?»  
  
       _Джим. Это не твоя реальность. Уходи оттуда._  
  
      «Спок?! Спок, где ты? Где я?»  
  
       _Быстрее. Найди меня. В другой жизни. Джим._  
  
      Голову пронзила острая боль. Джим упал на колени, держась за виски, силясь привести мысли в порядок, но не смог сделать ничего, потому что вполне реальный голос по громкой связи сказал:  
  
      — Нас атакуют клингоны, красная тревога, они стреляют по нам!..  
  
      И в этот момент, когда вещание оборвалось, Джим понял, что зря пришел именно сюда, в самое уязвимое при обстреле место корабля.  
  
      Энтерпрайз содрогнулась. В следующую секунду наступила оглушительная тишина, и все взорвалось тысячами искр, блеском покореженного металла и скрежетом прорванной обшивки.  
  
      Теряя сознание от недостатка кислорода, Джим успел подумать:  
  
      «Как же страшно умирать. Я не знаю, очнусь ли снова, и где я очнусь».  
  
       _Не бойся. Джим._  
  
      И снова перед смертью он слышит этот неизменно спокойный, такой теплый, такой знакомый голос…  
  


***

  
  
      Джим просыпается. Ему уже начинает это надоедать.  
  
      Удивительно, но сейчас он не в медотсеке и не в своей каюте — он просто лежит в коридоре. Поднимаясь, Кирк заметил, что рукав его официальной зеленой рубашки порван, а кожа до локтя рассечена как будто лезвием кинжала. А сама форма увешана непонятными ему самому знаками отличия и наградами. Не успел капитан оглядеться по сторонам, как услышал знакомый, но до дрожи холодный и жесткий голос:  
  
      — Обыщите все. Он ранен, так что вряд ли далеко уйдет.  
  
      Вот это определенно был Спок. Только что-то в его голосе заставило Кирка насторожиться. Что-то неправильное было в его тоне, в его приказаниях… Но у Джима не было выбора.  
  
      Капитан вышел из-за угла.  
  
      — Вы ищите меня, мистер Спок? — как можно увереннее и спокойнее спросил он, но тут же запнулся.  
  
      Первое, что он увидел, был тот факт, что у Спока была борода. Темная, аккуратно подстриженная борода. Второе, что бросилось ему в глаза, был кинжал с запачканным в крови лезвием. И третье, что должно было бы быть на первом месте — кинжал этот был направлен на него.  
  
      — Я впечатлен, — ровным голосом сказал Спок, — вы даже не пытаетесь скрываться от меня. Что ж, тем лучше.  
  
      Быстрым и грациозным движением он приблизился к Кирку и схватил его так, чтобы тот не смог вырваться.  
  
      — Капитан, — произнес он со слышимой в голосе издевкой, — вы знаете, что я никогда не хотел быть на вашем месте. Но в последнее время вы начали зарываться слишком много. Логичнее будет вас устранить.  
  
      — Нет, Спок, постойте, — попытался остановить его Кирк. Невыносимо было смотреть в знакомые глаза и видеть там ненависть.  
  
      «Нет, это не тот Спок, не та реальность. Здесь, наверное, как и в предыдущей, был свой Джим Кирк, за которого меня и принял Спок», — подумал он.  
  
      — Я и так слишком долго ждал, Кирк. — Спок был слишком близко, и его кинжал упирался Джиму между ребер, совсем рядом с сердцем капитана.  
  
      — Нет! — зло воскликнул Кирк, сделал движение, чтобы вырваться, но в этот момент Спок все-таки вонзил в него свой кинжал.  
  
      «Спок…»  
  
       _Прости меня._  
  


***

  
  
      Джим просыпается.  
  
      Сейчас он сразу же вскочил с кровати, и понял, что он снова в своей каюте, только сейчас, судя по времени, на корабле вечер.  
  
      Ему надоело, что его кидает из одной жизни в другую. У него была своя собственная, и он чертовски сильно хотел туда вернуться.  
  
      Единственная ниточка, которая вела его обратно — Спок. Возможно, какие-то вулканские телепатические практики могут помочь остановить этот непонятный, запутанный, и, как казалось Кирку, бесцельный процесс. И поэтому, не обратив внимания на поздний час, он тихо вышел из своей каюты и направился к комнате своего старшего помощника.  
  
      Но по дороге к двери он замер перед зеркалом. Глаза. Его глаза были  _карими_. Теплыми и понимающими. Они светились любовью. Это было… непривычно. Он привык к тому, что люди попадали под его обаяние под влиянием яркой лазури во взгляде, привык строить сияющие наигранной  честностью глазки милым девушкам.  
  
      Но в этой вселенной, видимо, все было не так.  
  
      «Пожалуйста, пусть здесь будет Спок, пожалуйста, пусть он будет жив и не хочет меня убить», — молчаливо взмолился Кирк, оторвавшись от своего отражения.  
  
      Он быстро вышел из комнаты.  
  
      Джим бесцеремонно ворвался к Споку, который, что удивительно, не спал, а медитировал.  
  
      — Спок! — он хотел было подойти к вулканцу, сидящему на полу на церемониальном коврике, но, наученный прошлым опытом, остановился. — Мистер Спок, я прошу прощения за визит в столь позднее время, но обстоятельства вынуждают меня к этому.  
  
      Спок поднял бровь и заговорил, и его голос был ниже и ровнее, чем у Спока во вселенной Джима:  
  
      — Вы в порядке, капитан?  
  
      Джим удивился, что Спок даже не отругал его за столь грубое нарушение покоя. Но, видимо, у  _этих_  Кирка и Спока были немного иные отношения.  
  
      — Нет, — быстро ответил Кирк и, подойдя к все еще сидящему на полу Споку, сел прямо перед ним. — Спок. Послушай меня. Я — не тот капитан Кирк, которого ты знаешь.  
  
      Тут ему пришлось схватить вскочившего было Спока за локоть, заставив остаться на месте.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, послушай, — практически умоляющим голосом сказал Кирк, продолжая держать напряженного вулканца за руку, — я Джим, но не тот, к которому ты привык. Я моложе, глупее, и я не из этой жизни. Не из этой вселенной. Понимаешь меня?  
  
      Джим знал, что его бы не понял ни один обычный человек. Но это был  _Спок_.  
  
      — Ты моя последняя надежда вернуться домой, — признался Кирк. — Не знаю, как, но Спок из моей вселенной сказал мне, чтобы я нашел его… тебя… короче, скорее всего, он имел в виду именно тебя.  
  
      — Я знаю о существовании параллельных временных и подпространственных вселенных, — наконец сказал Спок, — но я не знаю, почему ты оказался именно здесь и именно сейчас.  
  
      — Я помню… — начал было Джим, но быстро сообразил, что просто не сможет объяснить Споку, что с ним происходило. — А ты не можешь провести вулканский контакт разумов? — с опаской спросил Джим. Он прекрасно знал, что последствия этого могут быть непредсказуемы, но всей душой готов был рискнуть.  
   
      Спок внимательно смотрел в знакомые золотистые глаза капитана, находящиеся так близко, и с трудом мог поверить, что за ними скрывается душа  _другого_  Джима Тиберия Кирка. Но вот он кивнул:  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Джим с тревогой смотрел на Спока. Этот был явно старше, да и, сказать честно, на вид умнее его собственного старшего помощника. Но, тем не менее, это был  _не его_  Спок.  
  
      Вулканец поднял руку, приложил пальцы на пси-точки на лице капитана и сказал, посмотрев ему в глаза:  
  
      — Мой разум к твоему разуму.  
  
      Кирк внезапно теряет сознание.  
  


***

  
  
      Джим просыпается.  
  
      Он не верит, что все получилось, что он  _действительно_  дома, там, где его место. Он и правда не может поверить в это. Слишком много раз он умирал в других жизнях, чтобы доверять этой. Но он чувствует чужое прикосновение на своем лице, и это заставляет его наконец открыть глаза.  
  
      Он лежит в своей каюте. Кто-то мягко и слабо касается его лица там, где это несколько секунд — если время между жизнями можно измерять секундами — касался Спок.  
  
      Джим повернул голову и действительно обнаружил возле себя Спока. Он спал.  
  
      Возле кровати капитана стоял стул, но Спок, проигнорировав присутствие мебели в комнате, полулежал на полу, опираясь на кровать, и, вытянув руку, прикасался к лицу Джима. Вулканец действительно спал, и Кирк сразу же вспомнил, этой расе надо совсем немного времени на сон. Значит, они со Споком тут находятся уже очень долго.  
  
      Это заставило почувствовать себя неуютно. Но Кирк, осторожно сняв с себя руку Спока, отчего-то не торопился будить его. Если эта вселенная снова предаст его, пусть сначала подарит хоть пару минут покоя в компании тихого, такого беззащитного во сне вулканца.  
  
      Спок спал совершенно беззвучно, только редкое подрагивание век говорило о том, что это живое существо. Вытянув одну руку вперед, к Джиму, грудью привалившись к краю кровати, он выглядел одновременно изящно и нелепо в этой позе. И тут, прямо посреди созерцания этой картины Кирком, он открыл глаза.  
  
      — Джим! — таким радостным, таким  _счастливым_  капитан его не видел еще никогда. Но одновременно с эмоциями — да-да, вулканскими эмоциями! — он заметил изнеможение и усталость на болезненно бледном лице Спока.  
  
      — Что произошло? — Джим еще не встал с кровати, а Споку, видимо, была неохота вставать, и Кирк смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
  
      — Вас атаковала инопланетная форма жизни, — начал Спок, — она погрузила вас в состояние, в котором…  
  
      — …я путешествовал по другим вселенным.  
  
      Это звучало абсурдно, но только не для них двоих.  
  
      — Но где я сейчас, Спок? — с невольным страхом спросил Джим.  
  
      — Вы во вселенной, к которой привыкли, капитан, — ответил ему старший помощник. — Я наконец смог вас вернуть.  
  
      — Так это ты… ты вел меня эти четыре жизни, в которых я оказывался?  
  
      — Да, — подтвердил его догадку Спок. — Но жизней было больше, чем четыре.  
  
      — Что… что? Но я помню только четыре.  
  
      — Были еще несколько, — объяснил Спок. — Наверное, ваш мозг в момент возвращения был настолько перегружен, что просто стер их из памяти. Какие вы помните? — с заметным любопытством, которому он позволил появиться только из-за усталости, спросил он.  
  
      — Ээ… — Кирк вздохнул. — Первая, в которой я впервые услышал твой голос, и на корабле никого не было, кроме меня. — Он посмотрел на Спока, и тот кивнул, подтверждая его слова. Ободренный этим, Джим продолжил. — Вторая, в которой ты… погиб вместе с Вулканом. — Капитан знал, что они одновременно подумали о матери Спока, которую им в этой вселенной не удалось спасти, и быстро перешел к следующему воспоминанию. — Третья, в которой ты убил меня, — он невольно вздрогнул, потому что ощущения кинжала в груди были слишком свежи. Спок, как будто извиняясь за это, мягко сжал руку капитана, — и четвертая, в которой ты помог мне вернуться. Кстати, как ты… ну в смысле он, другой Спок, это сделал?  
  
      — Все это время я был в твоем сознании, Джим. Я показал другому Споку, как обратить процесс, начатый на планете, и мы вместе смогли, фигурально выражаясь, поменять вас с другим капитаном Кирком местами, — спокойно объяснил Спок.  
  
      — Ты сказал, что жизней, которые я прошел, было больше. Сколько? Ты помнишь их все?  
  
      — Вулканский мозг более защищен от перегрузок, так что, скорее всего, да, я помню их все.  
  
      Взгляд Джима светился любопытством, и Спок не мог ему отказать.  
  
      — Была жизнь, в которой мы встречаемся детьми.  
  
      Кирк открыл и захлопнул рот.  
  
      — В другой мы были старыми. В еще одной врагами. Где-то мы даже не встречались. Но знаешь, что самое интересное, что я заметил во всех жизнях? Если мы существуем, то рано или поздно пересекаемся.   
  
      — Поразительно… — только и мог сказать Джим, — Ты думаешь, что это что-то значит?  
  
      И тут вулканец сделал то, чего Кирк ожидал от него меньше всего. Он зевнул.  
  
      — Возможно, капитан, возможно. Одно я знаю точно: эту интереснейшую дискуссию мы можем продолжить, когда я буду более… дееспособен.  
  
      Глаза Спока слипались, Джим это видел, и когда тот хотел встать, чтобы попробовать дойти до своей каюты, капитан вскочил с кровати и почти насильно уложил туда Спока, торопливо объяснив это следующим образом:  
  
      — Ты в буквальном смысле вернул меня с того света, и вряд ли у тебя будут силы дойти до своей кровати. Не спорь, я не собираюсь спать с тобой… в смысле в одной кровати с тобой, в смысле, не только в кровати… — тут он понял, что окончательно запутался во всех смыслах. — Я тут капитан, и я приказываю тебе отдохнуть, — наконец нашелся Кирк.  
  
      Спок сонно кивнул и, удобно устроив голову на капитанской подушке, снова уснул.  
  
      Джим смотрел на него, и, возможно, начинал понимать, почему они с такой завидной регулярностью встречались во всех вселенных.  
   
      Он не знал, как неловко будет объяснять Маккою, почему Спок спит в его постели.  
  
      Он не знал, что Спок девятнадцать часов подряд без отдыха проводил с ним контакт разумов, чтобы помочь Джиму не потеряться в путешествии по вселенным.  
  
      Он не знал, что Спок, сам подвергаясь опасности, первым кинулся спасать капитана на планете.  
  
      Он не знал, что Спок понял в других вселенных, проходя их вместе со своим капитаном.  
  
      Он не знал, что когда кареглазый Джим Кирк вернулся в свою вселенную, тот другой Спок мягко притянул его к себе и поцеловал его сначала по-вулкански, а потом и по-человечески.  
  
      Он не знал, что некоторые из жизней, которых не помнили ни он, ни Спок, были их будущим.  
  
      Он не знал и не мог знать, что снова и снова, в каждой возможной реальности так или иначе он встречает Спока, а Спок встречает его. В каждой жизни, которая может существовать, они находят и теряют друг друга — вновь и вновь, в разных местах, в разных временах, в разных ситуациях, но рано или поздно они встречаются снова. Иногда они едва замечают друг друга, иногда враждуют, иногда убивают, иногда становятся друзьями, но гораздо чаще — любовниками. И неважно, какого цвета глаза у Джима — голубого, зеленого или карего. В глазах капитана всегда будет отражаться звездный путь. Спок понял, что может ждать столько, сколько будет нужно.  
  
      Ведь у них есть время — целая  _вечность_.


End file.
